Unknown
by iguessdana
Summary: What happens when you fall for your best friends sister? What if people don't think it's right and not only because of the age difference? Will Brittana get through the rough time? ...G!P
1. author's note

Hey everyone (:

I am sorry I disappeared for so long, but my Lap Top broke :(

But It's fixed again so I can finally work on my Story again ((:

Anyway you might have noticed that I have deleted all the Chapters? It's because I combined them to two Chapters, but you don't have to read them because nothing you won't understand the story if you don't read it again has changed...

So yeah in these past weeks some stuff happened and it was actually really good because it gave me time to think a lot about stuff...

It's all sorted out now and I read 'Stuttering' again to avoid more similarities and honestly I was sort of shocked myself when I saw that there were more of them than I thought...

I have changed them except the

**- relatives**

**- San re- doing senior year**

**- San wanting to study something with music**

**- San running away**

**- San and Britt in front of the School waiting for Britts mom to pick her up (once)**

There is another reason for San running away, but it will only be mentioned later...

The nickname is BAPIE now... I hope no one else uses that one? :D or I might run out of ideas because I had a few but they weren't really what I was looking for xD

I already had written down my 'newest' Chapter but since my computer broke down and all my documents are gone I have to do that again... But no worry's I will update soon ( in a few hours) but it will be a small Chapter because I feel bad already because I wasn't able to update for a long time.

_Now to some Hater's here^^_

I would have never thought I would have a few or something xD

But honestly? Why are you writing me hate messages only because you don't like my story or something like that?

I understand that you might not like the fact that Britt is only 13 and San is 19...

And I do know that Britt is still a kid... But it's only 5-6 years. How about 35 and 30? It's fine right? It's fine thought if you write that it's bothering you as long as you don't insult me.

By the way and that is not supposed to be harsh but I know that if you have sex with a 13 years old girl that it is in fact rape... But I have never said that she had sex, did I?

And now that I am thinking back I guess I have to say what I mean with 'hooking up'. To me it can just be kissing 'making out'... **but it's NOT sex**.

And this message wasn't supposed to be for those of you who say nicely their opinion even if they criticize me. But that's what I am asking you to do. I ask you to tell me things so I will be able to make them better and learn.

Like the person who told me the thing with 'Stuttering' . This person apologized later on and it's fine now because I am glad that this person pointed it out and apologized later on (sorry but I dunno if you are male or female^^)

And before someone writes something like I can't take someone disliking something I wrote so I should just stop writing already... I can understand that but if you don't like my story then stop reading or tell me nicely if you have something to say, just don't insult me personally. Because to be honest you don't know me and you know only the things I sort of 'let you see'.

Sure I like to write it and I have already written some story's but I have never published them.

And I write because it helps me to deal with things myself

Example: feelings, sexuality (labeling or not labeling oO),denying, feeling left out, family problems, like I once wrote the way Brittany's brain worked because that's how mine works and I got bullied for it until I went to a new school and I tried to make people not find out about it... and some other stuff.

**I don't want to bother you anymore and I guess no one really read until the end xD but it doesn't really matter**


	2. Chapter 1

**Update 12/23/2012**

* * *

The 13- years old girl took the last steps of the stairs she didn't walk on for a long time.

She walked to her best friend's house or her used to be best friend's house she thought.

Standing for a few seconds in front of the door she finally knocked three times, like she always did when she was younger and the world was perfect in her eyes.

"Ha- He-y-y Brittany?" answered her best friend.

"Hey ya. I was just around the corner and thought 'Hey why not visit my Puck'. So now I ended up here. Isn't it great?"

"Eh ya. Sorry. If I don't sound that happy or whatever. But. Britt. You are here and it's just weird to see you again. Here. On in Lima. My house. Sorry. Hi."

"Hey. How 'bout a hug?"

"Y-Yeah. Sorry I didn't think about that earlier." Puck said as he leaned to hug Brittany for the first time in ages.

"Oh. And by the way you can get used to this gorgeous face. Because you will see me all the time from now on" the blonde girl said with a smirk.

"Wha-Wai- What? You're sure? Like how? Omg... you are staying? " Puck said without knowing how to think right.

"Whoa calm down, tiger. And to answer your question. Yes, I am staying. Happy to see me?"

"Yes, OMG I can't believe this... I need t-" he was cut off by the tall blonde.

"Yeah, well I like you being all excited and happy and everything. But do you think we can maybe go inside? It's kind of weird to stand outside your house with people watching us, especially you being weird right now."

"**Hey**!But sure, sorry. Ehm- come in. **QUINN** come here you will never guess who just knocked on the door. **QUINN**-"

"Coming, Coming. Gosh, why are you being so weir- **Oh my fucking god**"

"How nice of you to be greeted with these words. But I am gonna show you how it's really done. 'Hey girl. You're looking good. Anything news I need to be filled in?' See that's how you have to greet a friend. Be glad I am here now."

"Omg" was the only thing the short blonde was able to say.

"I think you already said that. Don't you think Puck?" the tall blonde chuckling said.

"Brittany? Brittany! Britt! What are are you doing here I thought you were in New York?"said the shorter girl as she started hugging the blue eyed girl.

"Gosh Britt I missed you so much. Please never go away again. Please."

"I am planning on it. At least I am gonna stay until it's time to go to college. Then I am outta here. With you guys of course."

"Whaaaaat?" Quinn said looking confused.

" Yeah. Ehm... Like I said to Puck earlier. I am staying. I will go to High School with you guys. And we will have lots, lots and lots of fun."

"lots?" Puck asked Brittany who was quiet since Brittany's and Quinn's reunification.

"Yeah. I don't want to keep saying 'a lot, a lot and a lot' so it's 'lots' Which you just made me say which is worse because I wouldn't have to say it. But now I did. Shame on you, Puck. Shame on you." Brittany said laughing at the last part.

"Alright. What a shame and now I have to go to this chair over there and sit on it and not talking for the next hour or so."

"Oh well... I was thinking about 30 minutes, but an hour is fine with me."

"Hach, Hach. Hach"

"Yeah. Yeah. Tell me Britt. What's going on? You are not in New York. But why not?" Quinn said not wanting to wait any longer for her explanation.

"To finally answer your question. I was in NY, but then dad decided to move to Germany, so I could learn his language or some crap. Well we moved there and I lived there for about 2 years which was fine. Anyway after 2 years in Germany he thought it would be cool to move to Spain, you know it being this warm country and everything. After 5 months and him getting married again I thought why not coming back, you know getting a High School diploma and everything."

"You will only be a freshman, Britt. You have like tons of time to do that. Buuut don't get me wrong I am happy that you are here" the only boy in the room said.

"oh no I actually was like too smart again or something so they put me in class with kids who are older than me. And I kind of started to forget how to speak English properly"

"But you already skipped a year! How is this even possible?"

"Well I guess some have the looks and others the brains, I just got both" the young girl said with her all so famous and with that said FaKE English- Accent.

"Alright, so me and Puck will be freshman at McKinley and you will be a sophomore? Am I right? And you got to school a year earlier than all the others plus you skipped 2nd grate and now you will also skip freshman year? You will be like 3 years younger than the most, Britt."

"Ehh. Yeah guess you're right. Haven't thought about it. I hope at least there will be some hot girls." the tall visitor said with her well known smirk.

"Hah at least that hasn't changed... still crazy as ever about the girls" Puck highfived his best friend who he hasn't seen in almost 3 years.

Sure they Skyped and everything. But it got less and less until one day it completely stopped now that he thought about it, it was before the move to Germany.

And that was the reason they didn't know that she actually was in Germany because when they were still talking it just was an unspoken subject. Weird that the girl who was in his view his sister has lived in Europe and NY while he was stuck in Lima.

But he was happy to have her back now.

_Finally _was his last thought before they went outside to get food and have the long needed catch up.

* * *

Sitting in a restaurant the three friends talked and laughed about their old times like how people used to think Brittany and Quinn were sisters while Puck was dating Brittany.

Everything went smooth as if they were never apart.

As if nothing ever happened and they were only little children. No one knowing that each of them had their unshared secrets and problems. Some huge and parlous others criminal or romantic.

But at this moment everything was forgotten even when hours earlier they felt horrible.

_"What matters the most at this moment is that I have my friends back. Neither of them is somewhere far away or hiding in their room." _Quinn thought.

Unaware of the thoughts of the other two.

Like Brittany' s :_" It's good to talk to Puck and Quinn again. But I have to remember that a lot of things have changed in these past years. How I wish I could tell them the real reasons why I had to move so many times. It was always the same thing. Always the same reasons. Always caused by the same person. But I can't tell them. The only person who knows the whole truth is dad. Not even mom or Sam know the reasons why I had to move and he could always stay in Lima. Someday I will tell, but not now. I just have to keep this act up. Like I always do."_

Brittany's mind was going crazy until she remembered were she was and she needed to listen to her friends.

These thoughts could wait because no matter what it will be like it always was. She will tell a part of the truth but she will always leave the important things behind.

It was always like that when she wanted to tell her mom or brother why she and her dad never stayed in one place, one town.

While the blonde girl's toughts were running in a circle Puck had only one thought.

_"I hope mom and dad are finally with Santana. I wish I could be with her now as well and she'd tell me the reasons why she ran away in the first place. But luckily I will find it out in a few hours then everything will be fine again, maybe even better."_

After these thoughts they were back again at catching up and wondering how High School would be like.

" It' s really good to have you back. You and your cute face. But I guess we have much more to catch up about Like-." Puck got interrupted by Quinn.

"If you say say something about hot girls I will slap you".

" Ehm.. Like who talks with whom and why or it's better not to talk with them like Santana says. Buuut don't worry you will have the crash course plus since you left.. Girls they grew up. And I don't mean painting their faces with this shit but growing boobs aaaand stuff... Ouch." Quínn was happy at first but then Puck couldn't help himself until he re-sieved a slap.

Brittany and Quinn started laughing while Puck rubbed his arm at first but eventually started laughing again.

"Come on Quinn don't be such a prude and have fuuuuuunnn... We know that you have this gay side of you like everyone else... even Noah over here."

"Wtf? No Homo!" the boy said not even an eye twitch later.

" ... Maybe he's not but still... Quinn you can't tell me you don't find let's say-" Brittany said turning her head around and looking for an example but finding none.

Until a beautiful girl walked in. She was older than her and her friends that was for sure. But she looked really good with her white T-shirt and shoes and red Jeans Shorts.

"-Like her. This girl which just walked in. Tell me you don't think she's hot."

At this moment Puck's phone rang and the question the blonde girl asked was long forgotten when the two girls saw Puck's look on his face.

Hanging up he said happily that he needed to go home.

Quinn, who finally saw him happy again after almost a month packed her stuff and understood that he definitely needed to get home fast and without her or Brittany asking questions.

Brittany understood as well without a word spoken. That's how it always was between the both of them.

One look was always enough for them.

That's the reason why Noah or Puck how he preferred to be called, was the first person (except her parents, grand- parents and brother plus doctor who was Puck's dad) who she told her biggest secret.

After him for sure she told Quinn who she was scared off the most because she was herself a girl.

She didn't know if Quinn would be disgusted by her or if she still wanted to hang out with her, be friends and tell her secrets like they always did.

She was scared because she didn't know if the same thing like in New York would happen, where she was born.

Girls and boys wanted to play with her until she turned 3 and everything has changed.

The kids parents didn't want their children to play with the blond girl or even say a word to her.

Long 3 months of ignoring and even for that age of bullying started, so her parents decided it would be the best to move back to their hometown, Lima.

After living there a few years their marriage went downhill.

* * *

At home Puck ran to his sister and hugged her thigh because the last time he saw her was before she ran away. With no one knowing were she went or even if she was okey.

She never called or even left a message.

Puck spent these last weeks being locked in his room crying his eyes out.

When he didn't do that he tried to talk to his parents about Santana not being home anymore and her running away.

They just shrugged it of and said that they were playing games.

Whenever they weren't home she'd just come home eat and sleep, shower and what else a girl needs.

After 2 weeks missing, Santana's school wrote a letter about her missing school and if it continues, she won't graduate.

Then his parents accused Puck that he knew were she was hiding.

He always said he didn't know were she was until finally they believed him.

This past days were horrible for their family.

One night he actually heard his mom crying and then saw his dad walking towards her and promising they'll find their daughter.

It would be the only thing that mattered.

He said that it didn't matter what orientation she had or which college she wants to go.

He only wanted to see his daughter again.

See her with a smile on her face.

"Hey little boy. Gosh I missed you so much. But I think if you keep holding me this thigh I might break and then we might have a problem. A huuuuuge problem." that was the first sentience Puck heard the Latina say after not seeing her for so long.

He stopped hugging her after the sentence was spoken but he still tried to be close to her and let out a little smile when she took his hand in hers.

"I am sorry, but it was just so long since I saw you the last time and I missed you so much. You are my everything. You disappearing was just hell. I am sorry but I missed you so much and I- I- I was scared that I would never see you again. Then mom and dad called and here you are. OMG you are really here. " said the boy with a tear falling down his cheek.

"Ohh, baby I am sorry. But I am here now okay? And I will never ever leave you alone! Do you understand I will never leave you. Oh, come here . I won't leave you and now let's get upstairs we will talk and laugh and I will even cuddle with you and then we will fall asleep. I will even stay in your room so you can make sure that I am staying ok? And I missed you too." the brown eyed girl said hugging her brother again.

"Ok, but we won't cuddle. I am a man now" said the boy touching his head.

"hah damn. I thought when I'd get home you'd at least get rid of the thing on your head but I guess I was wrong about that huh?" Santana said touching her brothers Mohawk.

"Hey no touching of the 'hawk"

"Fine, Fine. I won't" said the laughing Latina.

"Let's get upstairs I need to put my stuff in my room and make sure YOU didn't destroy my room and then we'll change to our PJ's and stay in your room while watching TV and talking. K?"

The siblings looked in their parents eyes weird at each other and then ran laughing upstairs.

"I guess nothing has changed huh? " Maria said looking at her husband.

"Thing's stay the same others change, for the better, my wife. Now that we know how much we missed we can finally make things right. Won't we honey?" said her husband while they walked upstairs to go to bed.

"Yes, we will. We have done so many things wrong. Except we tried to keep our child save and give her the best life we could, but in the end the only thing we did was make her unhappy."

"and make her run away. It was our fault that she didn't feel home. That she felt like not talking to us." he said walking into their shared bedroom.

"hmm. But she indeed couldn't talk. Well she talked but we never listened until it was to late. Micheal, we didn't even want to listen to her. How could we not listen to her, she is our daughter. What kind of parents does it make us?"

"Parents who made mistakes. But it won't happen again. Because now we now how it's like to not have her around. Sure she will go to college, but then she will still talk to us and she will come to us for advice without being scared. We will make her call us every night." he said hugging his wife.

"I can't believe that I deserve you, you make me feel so much better with only a few words. And I want that for our children as well especially for Santana, she had so much to go through and look how she managed to still stay strong."

" Me too. Me too. That's our baby girl ."

* * *

In the same room a few doors away were Santana and Puck now lying in the same bed and laughing.

Santana started telling him story's about what she saw while she was gone.

The bar's she worked in.

The girls she met and hung out. With some or well with all of them happened some other things as well. But she only said and this with a smirk on her face that this wasn't aloud under 18 of age.

"Oh come on San, you have to tell me. I won't tell anyone else, pleeeeaaase. I even kept a secret that you're a lesbian. So? Come on"

"You better or I will sneak in your room in the middle of the night and I will cut off your so calle-"

"yeah, yeah I know. Buuut you always tell me with who you are meeting soo..."

"Fine, let's just say the older the more experience, The better. Buut until like 35 then it'll get weird."

"Sweet-"

"Don't even think about it. The first girl you will date or even kiss is when you're 21 not younger"

"yeah, yeah. Sister keep dreaming" both of them looked at each other quietly for a few seconds.

Then started laughing so hard that even a few tears began to roll.

"Aw, Pucki cries two times in one day how bad-ass is that"

"Shut u, sis. And start watching the TV."

"Hmm you sure you want to watch Nemo?"

" Huh? Oh no I am bad-ass I don't watch that. Give me the remoter."

* * *

A few houses away Brittany and Quinn said their goodbyes and Quinn got into her house.

Brittany was wondering what she could do now because she didn't want to go home at all.

Home. Home sounded weird to her because she didn't have a home.

Sure, she could stay at her mom's and with Sam, but still it didn't feel right.

But deep down she knew that it will be fine and they just need to get used to each other again.

Even if it's been almost a year, since they saw each other and a lot of things have changed since then.

As well she wished she didn't had to be in class with pupils who were older than her. They ruined her and her life.

She would never forget about them. She will never forget about what they put her trough.

Some people might think that it's great that she is acting like an adult or almost adult at such a young age. They think she is an miracle because she is smart and has something that works like an photographic brain. Or that's what people think when they find out how she studies.

Then she has to explain to her teacher that it's not a photographic brain, she can just remember things, but only when she wants to and if it's written down, not with sentences because she often has trouble remembering them.

That's why she writes everything what is in her books on papers.

Other people can't work with those most of the time and they look at her weird because it doesn't make sense to them, how are they even supposed to learn if there aren't sentences? Or the words have no connection to each other at all. At least that's what they think.

The only problem is that she hates it. She hates it all. How much she wished she could be like other people.

Life would have been so much easier.

Or she wished for something else, something people didn't have to know about.

Because most people who act like they like her and when she tells them something personal or they found it out, it's like they never knew who she was, they never liked her.

But the worst thing is when they start to ignore her.

Because then she doesn't even know if she exists or not.

Brittany wished that instead of this weird way her brain works, she could read people's minds, but not everything only the part of what they think of her, like if they truly like her or if they only like her for what they want her to be.

She'd love to know what they would think about her being a Lesbian, without actually knowing that she is.

Or more important how they would feel like about her having a penis.

She wished people wouldn't care about things like that.

When people found out about her she always got bullied even when she was popular before.

People they liked her because she never acted like a bitch or told them what to do. She wasn't conceited and didn't show that she learned differently than others.

That she didn't have to study as much as most of them. She never did something harmful, to no one, never.

Sure, teachers or students thought it was weird that when the teacher told them something, she never understood but the next time they had that subject, she knew everything, except with math, that was always her problem.

Thinking about her past she found a spot on a bench where she could perfectly see the stars which slowly showed themselves.

Suddenly her cellphone vibrated, so she unlocked it and looked down shocked with which name was written on the display

"Mia".

That was the name that caused her to move away in the first place.

The name that she hated the most and made her think back at what happened.

This Girl and her family ruined everything for the blond girl on the bench.

She hated this girl so much more than all these pupils who made her life a living hell.

That girl was the reason for everything that happened to Brittany.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

A 8 year old Brittany was sitting in her room as she let her tears fall down her cheeks.

Today was one of the worst days of her life.

Except when she was still a baby girl and got ignored by the other children.

Well first they got confused because Brittany's name was Brian and she was always dressed like a boy.

Her parents tried to do their best to make her look like a little boy, but she always wanted to be dressed like all the other girls.

She hated the fact that she had to play those stupid games with the boys, but the girls they could play with dolls instead. Or if the girls wanted to play with the boys they were allowed to, Brittany she never was allowed to play with dolls or those other 'typical girl' stuff.

After a while her hair grew longer and she wore more feminine clothes.

Then suddenly all the kids had to call her Brittany, which they had no problem with doing.

Until one boy told his parents about it and they told everyone else, since that day she had no friend that she could play with or talk to.

Except for Sam but he was already 7, so they couldn't spent all their time together.

However Brittany thought this was much worse, one reason for it because she didn't remember much about her time in NY.

But this is that thing that kids are scared the most, her parents aren't together anymore.

This means they will get a divorce. Which means her dad will move out.

And he will move in with Mia's mother.

And they will be a family now.

"I won't have a family now" she whispered to herself.

"Yes, you will." said the voice which belonged to the person who stood next to her door.

"You will still have a family. A different one, but it's still a family. People they get a divorce and it's fine because no matter what, they still love and care about their family and children. Please don't cry Britt- Britt. I hate seeing you cry because it means that you are hurt and I don't like you seeing hurt. And don't forget that you still have both of your parents, you have Sam, Puck, Quinn, my parents you know they love you as if you were their own, then you have Rachel that's her name right?"

"Yeah, that's her name, but she talks too much and sometimes she is weird."

Laughing the brunette continued:

"Well yeah what else is a hobbit supposed to do? Anyway you've got her, your Oma and Opa and some other unimportant people. Let's face the truth if I'll continue I have to talk until the morning and I don't plan on doing so. Of course there is this one important person, who is... well..., the most important anyway and you've got her because she loves you very much. She even loves you so much that she came over as fast as she got a phone call from a worried mom who wasn't sure if tonight Babysitting was such a good idea. And then she tells the Babysitter about her baby- girl crying in her room and being sad about her parents getting a divorce. So after only hearing the word baby- girl and crying in the same sentence, this girl who loves you much runs downstairs, searching for her shoes and then finally running outside and forgetting to put on a jacket and t**hat, **on a **cold winter day. **So do you have an idea who this girl might be?" the Latina said, letting out a deep breath because she never talked so much at once in her live.

"I am not a baby" said the blue eyed girl looking in the other girls brown eyes.

Seeing the confusion in the other girl's eyes she started explaining.

"You said Babysitter and Baby- Girl. I am not a baby. " she said as if it was obvious.

Laughing again the Latina tried to say: „I-you-ho-wha-you-think-it-you"

Starting to laugh because she didn't catch what the brunette tried to say, Brittany simply asked her to repeat it, but this time in English.

Catching her breath again the brown eyed girl told Brittany: " How are you even sure it was about you huh? " while saying that she hit the blonde's shoulder playfully.

"Well because first you forgot your jacket because you are feezingly cold, which by the way I don't even know if it's a word. And then you said Baby- Girl, I know you figured that name out and you started calling me it and my mom somehow started it as well and this is **all **your fault."

"True, so who might be this girl who is the most important girl? Huh?".

Then the brunette started to sing:" Tell me and make her **ha-ppy**. Tell me who this girl **mi-ght **be. Tell me and make me **ha-ppy**"

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Another text stopped her thinking about her past.

This was the time things weren't that messed up.

Fine, she found out that her dad was seeing someone else.

But back then things simply weren't that messed up, how they were now.

Brittany bet that the brunette was gone now probably living in New York or L.A.

What she would give to only see her again.

Only once, that would be enough to her.

She wondered if those brown eyes were still so beautiful and if her smile was still unbelievably beautiful.

Remembering the last text she looked down and saw that her mom wanted Brittany home, because it was already late and dark outside.

So she did what her mom wanted her to, she put her cell phone in her pocket and started walking home, alone.

* * *

Standing up, Brittany didn't see the girl who was standing a few feet away from her.

The girl looked at her thinking how unbelievable beautiful the blond girl was and how much she would like to talk to her or just hear her voice.

Even a little smile on the blonde girl's face would have made the brunette happy.

But unfortunately she didn't.

So the Latina kept looking at the blonde hoping to see her again.

Somehow she couldn't get rid of the feeling that the blonde was familiar to her.

When the blonde was out of sign the brunette looked up to the sky thinking that she was just out of mind.

And it was fine being out of mind in her state.

Because it was the middle of the night, she just came home after living on her own, with no money.

She was allowed to have strange feelings once at the time.

Then she took a look at her watch and started her walk home, realizing that it was almost 4 am and her parents would soon wake up because they have work to do.

She had the feeling that now they will look more after her and her brother, that contains her being home before 4 am, or else they would panic and think she tried to run away again.

Which she didn't want to do.

Sure she thought about it again when she saw her parents. She felt a little bit guilty but music was still her dream so it wasn't much guilt.

Until they were home and she saw Puck for the first time again.

He looked horrible. She knew he wouldn't support her running away but this looked really bad.

He started hugging her tightly and she loved having him around her but this was just too much for her.

And then the cuddling, even when he denied they were cuddling.

Both Lopez siblings never cuddled even when they were little children and ran around the house.

* * *

Reaching her bedroom, Brittany got rid of her T-Shirt and her pants.

Lying down on her bed with only her bra and boxers she realized she forgot her sleeping T-shirt, which was still in her suitcase with all her other things.

Worst thing is, her T-Shirt is on the bottom and she didn't want to unpack her stuff because it was the middle of the night.

So she just said aloud to herself "Fuckk it, I ain't putting on shit. I lie down like nature made me. I am done with tha shit".

With that said she unzipped her bra, threw it somewhere and then she finally got rid of her boxers feeling good and free again.

Seeing a light she lift her head from the pillow and saw it was her cell phone.

Still lying in bed she reached for her cell phone and cheered: "yay I didn't have to stand up to get my phone. I still have the power in me. Yay."

Looking down at her phone she saw who texted her she wished she wouldn't have reached out for her phone.

"Mia"

Brittany opened the last text from her and read out loud: '_Poor Brittany doesn't even want to reply to the text she got earlier, how bad did she got hurt? But don't worry it will be much better soon, it's a promise, well to me it's a good thing, i guess wouldn't be good for you. Kisses and Hugs – M.'_

What was that supposed to mean? She and her dad they were away from her and her mother they moved back to Lima and her dad stopped being with Mia's mother.

Then she opened the first message from Mia: _'Hey gurl, missed me? If that's what you are, a girl? Hah I am so funny. I truly hope you do miss me because I surely do, but no worries won't be too long apart (; - M.'_

Lying in bed confused Brittany couldn't help but think about what happened in these past years.

All this time she wondered why people found out about her 'condition' even when she didn't tell them.

Until one night she found out it was because of this loony mother and daughter that didn't like her at all, they only wanted her dad and that was it, they didn't even want him they only wanted his money and that was it.

Her mind was going crazy until she reminded herself: "_I have to stop thinking about it. _

_I just have to think about good things. _

_Things back here in Lima. _

_Quinn and Puck, they probably are dating or something like that._

_Weird how they didn't get that I figured it out. It was the second when Puck started rumbling about who to talk to and who not and then suddenly started with this 'hot girls' talk._

_Quinn wasn't pleased with it, not at all so I let myself have a little fun and made her uncomfortable._

_That reminds me that I still didn't get an answer from her._

_That girl was hot. But still not as hot as Santana, Puck's sister._

_No, I have to stop thinking about her she is older than me, if only she would know what I am thinking about her, she would probably laugh at me or just say ' oh how cute Baby-Britty'_

_But a little admiration can't be that wrong. That's it just admiration. Yeah, only that, nothing else._

_It's not like I love her or anything like that. Hah. Funny. I don't do love. And especially not with someone I haven't seen in years."_

With that and a few more thoughts Brittany slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Walking in her room, Santana was reminded that Puck was still in her bed.

This wouldn't be that bad, if he would have just lied there like when she was still beside him.

Now he was stretched over the whole bed, leaving no place at all for Santana to lie down.

"Guess I have to lie down on the floor then. I will never ever let Puck sleep with me. Never did you hear me Puck?! Never " not expecting an answer she lied down and fell asleep soon.

20 minutes later her dad stepped in Santana's room and saw her sleeping there.

Trying not to laugh he closed the door with a smile on his face and went to his wife to give her a kiss, and then he left the house sadly.

He wished he could stayed home, but he couldn't because just the day before he found out about Brittany re-turning again.

Today Brittany had a appointment with him. He wondered what she looked like because it's been a long time since he saw her.

He wondered how Puck would react when he will see her again. For him it would be the 'best week ever' because he got his sister and best friend back.

* * *

„Brittany! Brittany! " I hear my mom scream when I slowly start to wake up.

Then the door opens and there she stands.

"Good morning, sunshine. You have to get up because in 30 minutes we have to go see Mr. Lopez."

"What? Why is that?" I don't need to see a doctor I am not sick or something. Then I look down and put my knees up, hoping that my mom didn't see my morning boner.

Which I get every morning when I wake up and that for the past eighteen or nineteen months.

_I never cared about this because I lived with dad and he exactly knew because he had the same thing down there._

_Then there were Mia and Annabelle, Mia's mother. But I never cared about them so it was fine._

_Sure the first few months I tried to hide because I was ashamed. Not of having a dick, even when I try to hide it from other people. But I was ashamed of this morning boner I had, until my dad and I finally sat down together and talked about it all._

_It was weird to hear him say that he gets it as well and later on it will be less. So it's perfectly normal and I don't have to be ashamed of it._

_Then we bought compression shorts because I was scared as shit that it will happen when I am in class. Or somewhere else. Because let's be honest it's not often that you see a girl with a dick or in that matter boner._

"Britt! Brittany! Do you even listen to me?!"

This morning I am not in the mood of fighting with her so without knowing why I have to see Puck's dad I answer: "Sure Mom. I'll be ready soon and then we can go".

"Finally! So what do you wanna eat?"

"I don't do breakfast but thanks mom"

"Well things will change now that you live here again, so let's start with breakfast because you won't leave this house until you eat."

"But-"

"No buts. It's final. So get up and ready then you come down and we will eat. Sam is already gone to work."

With these words my mom finally left my room and I look down happily when I see that my boner is gone as well.

I guess it's not that bad living with my mom. I just hope she never sees my boner.

* * *

**Hospital**

Walking to the reception desk I said I had an appointment with Mr. Lopez.

10 minutes later I saw him walking into the waiting room.

Then he stood next my mom and she was laughing at something Mr. Lopez said.

"Hello Brittany. You have grown up so much since I last saw you" he says when I reach them.

Then he reaches out to take my hand.

I feel awkward.

"Well yeah considering the last time you saw me was about 4 or 5 years ago." I say with a fake smile.

"Seriously? It can't be that long. Wow. I am getting old. Anyway let's get into my office so we can talk some more, in private that is"

Walking toward his office I recognize just now that my mom is walking with us.

"Eh mom, what are you doing?"

"Walking to Mr. Lopez' office. Please don't tell me you didn't listen to him again?!"

"Yeah. No. I mean why are you walking with us?"

"To listen what Michael has to say. Someone has to do so or this appointment will be pointless."

Reaching the office we sit down and Mr. Lopez looks at me with this weird face.

I know that he wants to know something, but either he doesn't know how to say this or he feels uncomfortable because he needs to ask this in front of the 'patients' mom.

_Let's have some fun I am thinking and start to smirk._

"So is there anything you want to know because I don't plan to stay here the whole day and I bet you have tons of people to see as well."

"Eh, yeah well since it's been a few years since you have been here. I ehh… I need well I need to know if everything is fine with well you know your… Ehh-" Michael stutters while looking at me and my mom in return.

"My penis? Yeah everything is totally fine. But I have to say it's weird talking about it right now. You know what I mean." I say and look in my mom's direction.

"Yeah sooo weird." I hear saying him under his breath.

"Susan, it would be better if you... could wait outside. So you know Britt and I can talk more..., openly with each other. I think you don't really want to know these things I am going to have to ask her. Believe me; I don't want to know these things about Santana and Puck as well."

Standing up and smiling she says "Thank god. I really don't want to be here but I thought she didn't want to be here alone so I went in with her."

Then the door closes and I and Puck's dad are alone.

"So did I do a good job making her leave or did I do a good job huh?" the tall man said laughing.

"You did well, but let's start with the questions."

"Right, sorry. I bet you want to get outta here as fast as possible so you can see Puck and Quinn. I bet they will go crazy, in a good way, to see you again and then Puck won't keep quite when he gets home and he will talk all the time about you and what a huge surprise it was to see you again."

"Yeah, I wanna spent time with them, but I already saw them yesterday. Didn't Puck tell you?"

"Oh, well…eh… I guess he was busy then, but he is probably talking about you to Santana and my wife right now."

"Santana is still here?"

"Yes, she has to redo senior year. But it's fine. This year everything will be good I mean Santana is ba- gonna stay a year longer and save more money for college. You are back here. And I heard you will go to the same High school as Quinn, Puck and Santana, I believe Sam is there as well?"

"Yeah he is. Not to be rude, but I don't even know why I am here so can we just talk about whatever you want to talk about and then I can leave?"

"Sure, so, your penis, can you feel it? I mean can you-"

I cut him off: " Yeaaaaaah it works fine. And well I can feeeel it and well it same as every other dick."

Coughing Mr. Lopez' says: "That's good so do you get erections? I am sorry but I have to ask that and it's perfectly fine if you don't because most of the time It starts at your age or a little bit later."

"It stays between us right? I mean my mom or others won't know?" I am asking and continue when I see him nodding his head.

"Well I started getting them about eighteen or nineteen months ago. First I freaked out but then after **the **talk with dad everything was fine."

"Wow that's early. But good to know that I don't have to have to do this whole **talk **thing because you are like a daughter to me even when I haven't seen you in years. And let me tell you **the talk **with Puck was horrible. I wouldn't want to do that with someone close to me again. But being professional again, do you get them often?"

"What do I ge-? Oh. Oh well yeah you could say that. Like every morning and when I wake up at night sometimes." I say unsure if that really is often.

"Ehh.. Ya that is often. But ehm I don't want to well- ehm you are not sexually active or ehm?"

"No, no I mean I once almost with- ehm no I mean no. No."

"Okay. That's good. But to make sure you are you know save and everything it would be better if we do some tests to know if you can get someone pregnant. But we first have to discuss this with your mom"

"Oke, now?"

"Yes it would be good because then we can do the test earlier and have the results faster."

"Do I have to be in the room while you talk to her?"

"No you can go outside if you want to."

* * *

**A few hours later**

Brittany walked the same stairs she walked on yesterday. Reaching the door she knocked three times and waited what felt like forever to her.

Opening the door there was standing this beautiful Latina. Not Puck's mom. No definitely not. Even though she looked hot 2,5 years ago.

_I am wondering if she still looks hot._

_Focus, _Brittany thought to herself.

_She is Puck and Santana's mom._

_And Santana is standing in front of you now_.

"hey, is Puck home?"

"Yeah, he is but he is upstairs now. If you want to wait I can tell him you are here."

"Sure, that would be great, thanks"

Closing the door the brunette went upstairs not believing that the hot blonde she saw in the park was in fact outside her house.

"Waiting for Puck" she whispered to herself because she couldn't believe that the most beautiful girl she has ever seen was there to see her younger brother.

"Hey boy, there is a **hot **blonde waiting for you outside our house."

"What 'hot blonde?' Do you have a new nickname for Quinn again? Come on I told you we aren't together and won't be."

"Dude no. There is some chick outside and you better go there now. Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't" with that said the brunette went to her room and closed it, wondering how Puck would now someone as beautiful as that girl.

Slowly she fell asleep again, because the night before she didn't sleep much, thinking about the blonde girl who will spent her time with Puck now.

"I have to get her outta my mind" she whispered to her herself.

"but I can't" was her last thought when she fell asleep.

* * *

Walking home again Puck went to his sisters room.

"Hey sis. So you met Britt today. Huh?"

"Hey Pucky. If y- you mean the blonde girl. Then yes I did. How do you even know this girl."

"What do you mean 'how do I even know this girl'?" , he asked confused.

Looking up her book, Santana saw Puck walking to her and sitting down her bed.

"Well. She is beau- she is new, I think be- because I have see- haven't seen her before. Yeah I haven't seen her before. So how d- do yo-you know he- her?" the brunette stuttered.

"Ehm. You remember Brittany? The little girl. The one I was friends with since we moved here? You had to look after me and her sometimes? But a few years ago she sadly had to move away? You remember her right?"

"yeeahh. I do? But what has it to do with the blonde?"

"Do you remember her hair color? I mean Britts." he asked with a knowing.

"Blonde?"

"Yep, and her eyes? Which color were they?"

Thinking back at the first time Brittany and Santana met and a few other times, like when Santana felt paralyzed by the blondes eyes, Santana's eyes went wide.

The girl she had seen in the park and later at her door had the same eyes like baby- girl- Britt.

She, the girl Santana had seen was Brittany S. Pierce.

The most beautiful girl she had ever seen was her brother's best friend.

She couldn't like her. Not at all. So she just shrugged it off. At least she tried to but her heart was still beating fast.

"How would I know? Huh? It's been years since I have seen her. And it would be weird if- if-eh- if you-you would know. I mean you haven't seen her in years. So it would be weird if you still remember her eyes. That or you- you like her. Right you must like her or you wouldn't know which color they are. Do you like her?" Santana was rambling like she often did but always denied it.

"No I don't like her. Well I do like her but I don't like like her. **Anyway **I would have been true that I haven't seen her in years if you asked yesterday. **But **she's back. Yeah, you heard me she is back and that for good. So that **hot **blond you talked about she is in fact Britt. Yep she is our Britt. Isn't it great?"

"yeah" Santana said as she stood up and started to walk toward the door.

"It's – great. I gotta- go and ehm-well- ehm do stuff. So bye. Have fun. See ya later."

* * *

Sitting in the park Santana thought about the last couple of days and she could not believe her feelings for Brittany.

_No I don't have feelings for her. I can't have feelings for her._

_I mean I am into girls. She is a girl._

_But she has a penis. No I can't think about her penis._

_She is Puck's friend. I can't think about Puck's friend this way._

_No, that's gross. Not her penis._

_I don't care about vagina's or Penis'. I am Bisexual._

_My parents know that and Puck knows it. They know I prefer girls much more._

_Puck he knows the most about me. He knows almost everything about me._

_He doesn't know I like Brittany. He doesn't know I like his friend. His best friend._

_No, I can't like her. I won't like her. I can't and won't._

_I bet she doesn't even like me back. Or she doesn't even know who I am._

_Of course she knows who I am. Because I am Puck's sister._

_Her best friend's older sister. I am too old for her. And she is too young for me._

_Gosh, I am going crazy and this place was supposed to help me deal with my feelings. No not feelings. Thoughts, right. This place was supposed to help me with my thoughts._

_My thoughts of Brittany._

* * *

Walking back home after talking to Puck about what his dad asked me to do I was ready to talk to my mom.

"Hey mom."

"Hi baby-Britt. So have you thought about- you know what Michael- Puck's dad- Mr. Lopez said?"

"Yeah I did think about it, but I am not sure."

"Yeah me too. Wait what?"

"I am not sure?"

"I know what you said. But why aren't you sure! This is about your future! About mine as well. "

"Then why did you ask? Ehm sorry mom never mind. But how is it about your future?" I ask her unsure because she seems tense since I have said I wasn't sure.

"Because it's about me getting grandchildren, duh." she says as if it's obvious.

"You know Sam is there as well, right?"

"I know. I know. But god help him to find a girl and make baby's because he only has his comic books and that's it. But you- you are young and you are... girl crazy"

Sensing I want to say something she looks at me like: 'If you dare speaking you won't see the sunlight in the next 20 years.' So I keep quite.

"Good girl, you still remember when I don't want you to interrupt me. Anyway me and your dad are talking. I know you can't believe me but we do. At least we did. If we wouldn't how would we know what goes on in your live. He told me how you act around girls. And let me tell you. Sure I am happy but you are still young so you won't be **that **crazy about them anymore. Capisce?"

"Si. Eh- Yea. Yes ma'am. Ehm- yes mom." I stutter.

"Good. Even if it's weird that you will- well you have to- ehm- ugh- you know what I mean. Even if it's weird that I know that you will do that. It will be good because then we will know and I have to just hope and wait until you make me a grand- mother."

"Yeah, see I like that too. You know to know if I can get girls- Ehh- get children. But it's sooo weird, soo weird that you will know that I have done **that**."

"Let's just. If you do that then let's just pretend it never happened and I know anything, because it was always like that. We always knew that you could or couldn't make my baby's. Oke?"

"Your baby's? You know they will be my children, right?"

"Like I said my baby's. So there will be more than one? Thanks Britt. I was almost scared that you will follow the trend to have only one."

Wondering why she is saying that because we don't even know if I can make girls pregnant I look at her and see her smile turn to a laugh. Hah she is just joking, I am home, again, finally.

"You are **insane**." I say.

"Yop, got it all from you. Anyway, even if we already had this talk. And even if I want to be how you say in German? ' eine Oma' it won't happen until you finish college and have a nice job. Oh and marry the girl. Oke?"

"Yeah, mom. I already had this talk with dad. And trust me I **don't **want to have that again. "

"Today is my lucky day. Yay. **So **you wanna do this?"

"Yes, I do. Can you call Mr. Lopez?"

"I will. And maybe you can go see him tomorrow and then-. Nooo, I won't call him. Nu hu. You will because then you will know when to go there. I want to be clueless. I only want to know if you can have baby's or not. So take the phone and call. I gotta go. Bye and have fun."

With that she walks out of the kitchen and runs upstairs like a little girl, whom you just told to get downstairs because Santa Clause brought them presents.

* * *

When the phone rang the 9th time someone of the Lopez' answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Good evening. I was wondering if I could talk to Mr. Lopez?"

"If I may ask, who am I talking to?"

"Sure, sorry. Ehm it's Brittany."

" Brittany who?"

" Brittany Pierce. Look if it's not a good time then I apologize. I can call tomorrow. By-"

"No, no. Sorry. It's just funny to make people uncomfortable. How are you Brittany? Puck told me you are back again."

"I am good ma'am. Thanks for asking. How are you?"

"Me? I am perfect as always" Mrs. Lopez' said laughing.

"That's good to hear. But- ehm I kinda really need to talk to Mr. Lopez' about something important." I said and hearing that my voice was low.

"Brittany are you oke? You sound sad."

"Yes, I am fine. Everything is good. Like I was never gone."

"Well that's good. Can you wait a moment and I will get my husband to talk to you?"

* * *

2 hours later Brittany was falling asleep thinking that tomorrow will be the day that will change everything.

Tomorrow she has to go and see Mr. Lopez again and she has to masturbate in a room.

Sure she had done that a few times. Well not only a few times but often.

But she was always in her room and no one knew that. Tomorrow a nurse and Mr. Lopez will know.

_Awkward. But it's for the better. I am ready, _was Brittany's last thought when she fell asleep.

* * *

Knocking on Mr. Lopez' office and after hearing him say 'come in' I enter the room.

"Hello Brittany it's great to see you again."

"You too Mr. Lopez. You too."

"I have to tell you that I was really happy when you called last night and told me that you were ready to take the tests." he said smiling.

Wondering what he means with the 'tests' I ask him: "What do you mean with tests?"

"Right I am sorry I didn't tell you but we will make a test were we will find out if you can get girls pregnant and if not if it's permanent or not. Because sometimes it takes...longer… f-for people."

"People? People like me? You mean?"

"Brittany, I didn't mean it like that. And no, not people like you. But people with penis' in general. Some are…let's say premature others aren't. "

"oke, that's it?"

"No, we wanted to make a test to see how fast your sperm cells are. And if everything is fine. Maybe we have to find a diet for you so they will be faster you know for the future and everything."

"Mr. Lopez… It sounds like you are sure that I can't get girls pregnant! Is there something that you aren't telling me. Because if I can't get girls pregnant then- then I don't need these test. Or why are you doing them? I don't understand. I don't." I say and feel a single tear rolling down my cheek, so I wipe it fast away, hoping Puck's dad didn't see it.

But he did so he makes his way to me. Placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. Brittany. But I had to tell the people who analyze it, so if they think you can't get girls pregnant that they will figure out the reason ?"

"Yeah, ok."

"Good. So here are the papers you need. Just go till the end of the corridor and then turn right. There you ask for Sara. She will take the papers and tell you what else you have to do. If you need anything you can come and find me. But I think everything will be fine. Specially by the beauty of this girl and I know 'cause your mom keeps complaining about you and girls. Before you ask no worry's she won't find out." he says with a wink and then he closes the door and I hear a loud laugh.

So I walk down the corridor and turn right.

Should this be a joke?

I turn my head around and desperately look for someone else.

But no one is around, so I make my way to the only person I see.

* * *

Brittany walks to the woman and greets her.

"And who are you looking for, my beautiful little girl?"

"Em… someone call-called Sa-Sar-a?" she says wishing that the old woman wouldn't say that it's her.

* * *

Sure I like MILF's, who doesn't ?

But seriously ?

I am only 13 and she is about 60 or even older.

"I am Sara,"

hell to the nooo. Nu hu. He hates me. He definitely does. I bet he knows that when I was younger I had a little crush on his wife and later on his daughter. Only that with his daughter it was more than a crush.

"...but I think you mean the younger one. If I can still count on my senses because I think you aren't over 50 and older. You better go back and turn to your left."

Now I am confused and only manage to say a simple "huh"

"I think I confused you too much. I am only working with older people, like myself. So you better go back till the end of the corridor how you went before but this time turn left. OK?"

"Yes, thanks." I only manage to say.

"No, problemo. But are you sure you can manage walking by your own?"

"Yes, thanks. I think I only confused right and left, like girls sometimes do."

"ok, I have to go have a nice day."

"You too."

This time walking the right direction I see about 3 girls.

One of them might be 23 or older, the other one looks like she is 25 to 28.

The third girl looks like she is 16 or 17.

They look at me and the youngest girl looks at me and asks: "Hey can I help you somehow?"

"Yes, I hope so. I was wondering if here is a Sara around?"

"Yes that's me. How can I help you? Because I don't know you? Or do I?" says the younger girl. And damn Mr. Lopez was right about how she looks.

"Em.. N-No, you don't but Mr. Lopez' send me to you and told me to give you these papers?" I say or stutter. Great now I am starting to stutter, but I guess everyone would because damn that girl is hot. But She has nothing on Santana. Why am I thinking about her again?

Oh she is saying something, I have to focus.

"...Weird, he said that you won't be here for another 3 to 5minutes. But let's start. Wouldn't want you to waste your time here, would we?"

"No, yeah. I mean let's start." I say handling her the papers.

"This one is meant for you. Can you wait a second I only have to put these away." she says and walks to a huge desk.

I look down at the paper she gave me back. It was kinked in two and at the front was written my name. So I open it and see a huge Smiley face and written below… '_**Hehe just kidding. You had to turn left and this time I promise it's the right direction.'**_

"You ready?" Sara asks.

"Yeah, sure I am."

We walked down the corridor and then turned right. There were a lot of rooms. Sara again told me to wait and went away. Then she called for me and handled me a cup.

Sensing that I look at the cup and then at her confused, she says: " You know what to do right?"

"pff, yeah. I have done that tons of times. Eh.. not like that just.. home..and yeah."

"oooke good. 'cuz I wouldn't have any problems explaining it to you. And no I don't do that much or I have never done it. But you are cute, so. But what's the problem?"

"Thanks? And ehm.. can I have a bigger cup? Ehm.. If not it's totally fine buuuut it would be better….. If you know... Considering I have to...?"

"Sure. Here you go" she says, taking my cup and giving me a bigger cup while smiling at me and brushing my hand. But she doesn't smile the normal 'I try to be nice smile' but something like lust filled smile?

Is she flirting with me oO

Oh, no. I think it's better I get to one of these rooms because my little friend or better known as Brittany Jr. is making a appearance. Hah that sounds fun because no one knows Brittany Jr. well no one really knows about my little, not so little friend.

Walking to one of the rooms and sadly one nurse tells us it might take a little longer Sara asks me if I want to go to the cafeteria to eat or drink something.

So we sit down and start talking.

* * *

Walking to the cafeteria on my first day of work at the hospital I see Sara an old friend of mine. She is there with a blonde girl I don't know. To tease Sara a little bit I make my way to her and stand behind the blonde.

Yesterday when my dad asked me if I could work at the hospital two days a week, so I can learn things for life and earn money in addition I wasn't happy about it.

But then he told me that Sara works there three times a week as well so I am not alone. And because I am such a nice girl I said 'yes' but not before he raised my payment.

"Hey Sara. " I say standing behind the blonde.

"Hi Santana." Sara doesn't seem happy to see me, I wonder why. Pff I don't because I bet she wants this girl all to herself.

"How are you Sara?"

"I am good and you?"

"Me too. Today is my first day here. I bet you don't mind if I join you two and eat with you guys." I say to see how far I can go until she snaps at me.

"N-no not at all" says the mysterious blonde.

Oh, no. Not mysterious anymore. Damn what is she doing here?

"This is…" Sara tries to say but I beat her on it and say: "Brittany"

"You two know each other?" Sara says confused and I know this tone in her voice.. Jealousy?

What the hell? They haven't even known each other for long but they are close…

Or they- they have known each other for long and- and are girlfriends?

Oh, no. God please don't make them girlfriends. Please.

Remembering that Sara asked something and seeing that Brittany was distracted herself I knew I had to answer her.

"Yeah. Brittany and Puck, my brother are best friends. So I know her but we haven't seen each other in years so it's been a while since we talked to each other."

Letting out a deep breath Sara started to smile again.

I guess she thought that me and Brittany were something more as well.

"I just told Brittany that she should come to one of our party's because she loves to dance. And you know 'cause" then she looks at Brittany "I think you are pretty and I would like to get to know you better and you know maybe I can get your number and then we can meet and get to know each other very, very well" she finished with something that should probably look like a seducing smile.

"Eh.. Sure" Brittany told her but looked at me.

Wow. Those eyes.

Hah. Sara take that, Brittany is not interested in you, I hope.

I have to get her away from Brittany. I don't know how, but I will do it somehow.

Then I see Ashley. A nurse I have known for a while. That's how I know her name.

She walks to us and starts speaking without saying hello.

"Sara, Mr. Lopez' said that he needs you in room 2258 and that as fast as possible. And Santana you have to look after Brittany because he said something like you already know or something. And then you can dress in your clothes and go home for today. Come on Sara we need to hurry."

With that said they ran away with Sara looking back at Brittany.

Gosh, I hate that bitch.

* * *

Walking upstairs to the rooms were Brittany was supposed to be, she thinks she needs to tell Santana why she needs to cum in that cup.

"I am here to find out if I will be able to have children."

"Oke, that's good. But you don't have to explain."

"I know, but it's weird being here and everything."

"No, it's not. It's good and no worry's everything will be fine oke?"

"Yes, thanks"

Reaching the room they groan because a new nurse tells them that the man hasn't finished yet.

"Seriously, who takes two hours to fucking do that? I bet he is old and grey. Iiighh." the nurse says because she is slightly annoyed now.

After another 10 minutes the man is finally finished.

* * *

Then after 8 minutes Brittany can finally go in there because it had to be cleaned before she goes in.

In this room there is a chair and a table and some wipes.

On the table there are different magazines.

'_ppff I don't need those'_, Brittany thinks to herself after looking through some of them. Remembering that Santana is waiting for her.

After 15 minutes the cup is full and a few wipes are used.

Brittany opens the door and there is Santana talking to Sara and to another nurse which Brittany had seen with Sara before.

The nurse's jaw drops when Brittany throws the wipes to the bin and only the cup in her hand is left. Brittany only smiles and sees Santana and Sara turn around to face her and their jaw drops as well, when they see the full cup of white cum.

"Where should I put this", Brittany asks pointing to the cup.

"Ov-Over t-th-ere" Santana stutters and points to her left side.

"Wow. I bet she is good in bed." the nurse says when Brittany walks away to put the cup away and then she walks to the bathroom to wash her hands again.

Sara has a new patient so she needs to go.

"Hmm" Santana says without listening and her eyes only focusing on Brittany's ass.

Then, before the door closes Santana runs to the bathroom and starts to get Brittany's attention, which wasn't hard.

"So I was wondering if after I get dressed we could go to Breadsticks and eat something if you want? Because I sure am not full after eating a salad in the cafeteria. Or if you don't want to it's totally fine."

"No I want to and I am still reaaaly hungry so that would be great."


	3. Chapter 2

**Update 12/23/2012**

* * *

It's been two weeks since Brittany has been to the hospital and her and Santana eating at Beadsticks together.

Since then nothing much interesting has happened for the two of them.

Which will change today, because today will be their first day of school again and this will contain a lot of drama.

* * *

Walking to the unfamiliar school Brittany indeed saw that there were a lot of pretty girls and some of them wore these really short skirts that she couldn't keep her eyes of.

First she had to go to the Principle office to get her schedule and him talking about things she didn't care about.

Then she found out that not like in all her other schools were she went that he or a teacher will show her around but there will be a junior or senior who has to do that.

So the first 3 periods she will be shown around and then she can decide which clubs she wants to join.

Putting some stuff in her locker someone taps her shoulder so she turns around.

Standing there is the beautiful Latina she had lunch with two weeks ago.

Then Brittany sees what she is wearing. A short red cheerio skirt. Red is her color. She looks stunning.

"Hey Britt-any"

"Hey Santana. How are you?"

"Good. But shouldn't I be the one who asks that. Considering that you are the new one?" the brunette said with a warm smile.

"hehe. Right. Shove it in my face."

"Soorrry. I didn't mean it. Honestly I didn't, I just tried to be funny. But it wasn't and I know that now. I am sorry. But I guess that Kurt was right when he said that I am not funny and it's insulting people. Please Brittany forgive me I will even tak-" the Latina started rambling.

"Santana. Santana. Hey it's fine. It was just a joke, I just wanted to find out if Puck was right when he said that you still ramble and I didn't believe him, because honestly it didn't happen often when I still lived here and we used to hang out and stuff. So we are cool. Oke?"

"Yes, I mean No."

"Wha-Why? I am sorry I didn't mean to- well I don't know how I made you feel but I am sor-"

"**Britt**, I didn't mean that. And I get that it was just a joke. But I do not ramble."

"hah. You sure do."

"I don't"

"you do"

"I do not"

"yes, you d-"

"Santana!" screamed a voice behind Brittany and Santana, bringing them back from their own world.

* * *

"Santana I missed you so much" said a boy who ran to Puck's sisters arms and hugged her as if he he hasn't seen her in years and if he let her go, she will never return back, so he wouldn't see her again. Never again.

'_I should be hugging her' _I am thinking to myself and walk away not wanting to seem weird on my first day by standing next to two people being close.

Seeing Puck and Quinn I walk to them and greet them. We don't talk much, because we have seen each other everyday since I got here, except the day I spent at the hospital and later with Santana.

Time flew so fast when we were at Breadsticks and later on she and I went to the cinema because we both couldn't wait longer to see the new 'Final Destination ' movie.

When a few seniors approach the freshmen asking for whom they should show around, there are less and less people around.

"Honestly, I do care about you guys, but right now, I don't. Because I only hope that I will get some hot chick to show me around and I don't care who you will get." I said looking at older hot girls wishing someone of them will show me around.

And I and this girl will be alone because some seniors have two freshmen.

"How nice of you, Brittany " says Puck sarcastically.

"I should have accepted the bet about you guys stopping to talk about 'hot' girls because then I would've been rich by now." Quinn starts saying annoyed and then dreamingly.

Thank god Quinn said no to this bet because I would have been poor by now even if my family has tons of money.

* * *

**Flashback**

It was two days after mine and Santana's date. Date. No it was not a date, sadly.

But it was after mine and her _meeting. _Why does it sound so wrong?

Anyway after that day or night me, Puck and Quinn hung out and how fate wants it there were tons of girls in bikinis.

Okay, it wasn't fate because it was at some dude's pool and he was giving a party. Not the party's I was used to, anyway.

So me and Puck were commenting on every hot girl that we saw and I guess that it's been a lot of girls because Quinn was mocking on us.

And then she said something like we couldn't go a day without checking out girls and talking about them being hot.

Sure, our pride got in the way and we said we could go one week without doing so. Puck overdone again and said we'll do it for a month.

This dude is crazy as if I could go without that for a month. I even tried it myself and I handled 8 days.

Well 8 days without commenting. On the second day I failed with checking out girls.

Hey don't judge. I read online that it's totally fine and normal at my age.

**End Flashback**

* * *

After a while there are only left about 10 students.

Then I see a girl walks by I haven't seen before. She has red hair and beautiful dark brown eyes.

Almost like Santana's.

"Hey I am Hanna. Is someone of you Brittany Susan Pierce?"

'_Hah. Hot girl, Today is my lucky day_' I say to myself.

"Yep. That's me. But you can call me Brittany or Britt or whatever you like."

"Hi Brittany, well I will be showing you around today. And any day you want to know something you can come up to me or well I can just give you my number and you can call or text. For showing you around town, maybe to a few party's or having dinner together. Sounds good?" she said winking to me.

"Yeah, that would be great." I say and then smirk at Puck because damn that is some hot girl.

* * *

5 Minutes after Kurt left I found out that I had to show around Rachel Berry.

What. The. Fuck.

Her brother goes to this school, he could do that. Sure I wouldn't want to show Puck around because I'd want and have to look after Britt. Me and Sam could just switch. Gosh I wish I could switch with him and walk with Britt.

Especially since I have seen her this morning. With her tight jeans and cute baby blue shirt.

On our date. No, it wasn't a date.

On our _meeting_. That sounds wrong. Why does it sound weird?

'Hospital, Food and Cinema visiting buddy's?' No, that doesn't sound right as well. And it's way too long.

Anyway that day I found out that Brittany didn't want to keep her… Penis… a secret like she did in all her other schools because somehow they always found out and she just wants to be herself.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Already sitting at Breadsticks for 3 hours Brittany and Santana talked like they were always close to each other.

For the both of them it was the first time in a while when they talked freely to a person.

Brittany told Santana how often she had to move and what she had to go through and how horrible it was when people always somehow found out about her dick. And how they bullied her because of that. She thought that maybe if people knew from the beginning things wouldn't be that bad, because then she'd at least have one or two friends.

After sharing those story's she told her that she wants people to know from the starts. Not by telling them but if they did ask her she'd say 'yes'.

After that they talked about Santana's life and her passion for music.

Sitting there they found so many things they had in common that they didn't even wanted to leave.

**End Flashback**

* * *

After going outside Hanna kept flirting with Brittany and didn't hide the fact that she was interested in Brittany and what was in her pants.

Then suddenly a voice called Brittany and she turned around seeing that there was a brunette who was jogging to her.

" Hey Britt. I haven't seen you in a while and I am happy to see you again. I honestly couldn't wait. So I was thinking how about I'll join you because... well... two guider are better than one right." said the green eyed girl.

"Hey" damn what was her name again. Think, Brittany. Think. Sally? Sandra? Sonja? No. Ehm. Ehm. Old MILF. Too old MILF. Ahh it's Sara.

"Hey Sara. I guess you are right. But don't you have someone to show around yourself? Not that I don't want you walking with me-us but yeah."

"Aww you are cute. Always thinking about other people. That explains why I like you so much. **But **I don't need to show some kid around. "

"That's good. But I need to go to the bathroom soo."

"Oke, have fun" both Hanna and Sara say at the same time and when Brittany walks to the bathroom they glare at each other.

Sara at Hanna because she doesn't get lost or something.

And Hanna at Sara because she interrupted her time with Brittany or how she likes to call her 'best of both world's '

Unknown to her that Sara had it all planned.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"But Mrs. Sylvester it would be so much better for the cheerios. Tha-"

"What Ugly Beyoncé?", gosh how I hate that nickname.

I look so much better than Beyoncé.

"It would improve our rep. because when the head- cheerio shows around some midget- I mean student that shows that we care about them and that will do good because it's like this 'none bullying thing' "

"Right. Ugly B."

"Name is Sara, Miss."

"Why didn't I think about this earlier. **Mr. Figgins **I just had an amazing Idea" she says, looking behind me so I turn around and see the principle "but for that I have Santana Lopez to change with a student for showing around the freshi's."

"Does it contain extra work for me?" Sure that's what he cares most about.

"No sir, of course not."

"Then do what you think is best. I am in my office." with that said he is gone.

"What do you still do here?"

"I-eh does this mean Santana get's my student?"

"You aren't just an ugly Beyoncé look alike, but you are also dumb?!"

I take that as yes and put the paper with the freshman's name on her table as I say 'no and thank you'

"I give you three seconds to leave my office or I will make sure you will regret to be at this school. 1…2.."

Before she can count further I run away, happy that my plan worked out.

Now I only need to find Brittany and make sure Hanna the bitch leaves her.

So I have her all to myself.

It sucked when everyone heard that _'Sam I don't have an idea who he is' _sister was coming to our school and there were some rumors about her having a dick. I sure knew it was true, but I kept it a secret because first the hospital and second more important of course because that way I can keep her to myself.

But the problem was when Britt showed up in school wearing these tight jeans*hmmph sexy* because there is no doubt she has a dick.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Walking with Berry was horrible. But the worst thing was when I saw Brittany standing outside with Hanna and then Sara approached them.

Seriously is it '_Bitches flirting with Britt day' _?

Then sadly Brittany went inside, followed by the two Bitches.

Before I could think more about the blonde the midget interrupted me.

At first I get annoyed but then I smile, thinking that I already know who will get slushes everyday from tomorrow on, and let me tell you it is a brunette but definitely not me.

Then about 20 meters away from me was Blaine walking with two freshmen. So I walked to him with my famous sweet smile and asked him to take in Rachel as well.

He told me that he had enough of the already but because it's rare that I am nice he will show Rachel around and he is too scared that I will do something horrible to her.

And the 'sweet smile' wouldn't work on him, because _Hello Mr. Gay!_

After that I went inside as well but I saw Brittany nowhere.

So I walked around until I saw Hanna and Sara outside the bathroom, so there she is.

Then I see their expression.

Hah, they hate each other as well.

Then Britt walked out the door and smiled at the two girls. Suddenly their faces turned from hateful eyes to some sort of 'love you' eyes.

Then she saw me and sent me a smirk, I immediately blushed and walked up to them and greeted them. The girls stared at me like they did to each other before.

I told Brittany that I don't have to show anyone around and if she wanted I could walk around with her, while I ignored the other two girls.

Brittany of course said 'yes' to me, so I walked closer to her and put my arm around her shoulder and started to walk away, again outside because it was such a beautiful warm day. Romantic.

The other girls just looked at us and then walked fast to us and they thought we couldn't see them push away each other in the back so one of them could walk next to Britt.

* * *

"So Britt there is this party tonight. Ehm. Do you maybe want to go. With me. Of course there will be others as well. But what I mea-" Hanna said before she got cut off.

"What she means is that it would be awesome if you'd go and we could pick you up. Because we know that it might be scary sometimes to go there without knowing anyone." Sara said, hoping she'd say 'yes' and at the same time she won't spent her time only with Hanna or not at all.

"I'd know people. I mean you girls will be there too. Then there are Quinn, Puck and maybe Sam, what about you Santana?"

"Ehh. Puck and Quinn won't be there. Because they are freshmen which means they are too young." Santana said looking down. After she said that she looked up in my eyes, ready to say something else.

"Yeah, freshi's won't be there. And I know you are younger than them buuut it would be nice if you could go. And maybe you and I can go eat something else before the party?" Sara talked again and slowly started to annoy Santana.

That is If you count hitting her face against a wall, really hard, then yes Santana was starting to get annoyed by her.

"Sure. When does the party start?"

"8pm. How about I meet you at 7 pm, so we have time to _do stuff_?"

"7 it is" Brittany said when she spotted Puck and Quinn standing by their own.

"Girls, the tour was nice and all but I am gonna go now, so I 'll see you later. Bye" she said walking to her friends.

* * *

It's already 8.30 where the hell is Brittany.

I thought she wanted to come to this party. I wanted to say something like 'I could pick you up at your house so Hanna and Sara don't have to go to yours and then back to the party.' because I have to go past her house anyway.

But Sara cut me off before I could say something.

Why do I even care?

She is Puck's friend, not mine.

Sure, she is beautiful, especially her smile, then there are those legs and her magical blue eyes.

No, I can't keep thinking about her.

Oh, there is Sam, he is saying something to me.

"Sorry, can you say it again?" I tell him looking at his large lips wondering where he got them from because Britt's are small and soft at least that's what they look like. And their parents lips have normal size as well.

"-sounds good?" he finishes and I look upper.

I guess he sensed that I spaced out again so he asks me again, like it's no big deal.

"How about you and me go to the kitchen for some drinks?You look like you need the alk- not t-that you look bad or something... I t-think it could never happen... you always look stunning. Or maybe you wanna dance with me? That would be totally awesome as well." Sam said.

"Kitchen sounds good" is the only thing I say and walk there with the only intention to get drunk.

Maybe I can forget about Brittany.

_Hopefully_

* * *

At 9.15 me and Sara finally arrived at the Party.

People were already pretty much wasted. And I knew why the freshmen weren't invited.

I now I am young as well. But I am used to that all, sadly. Because I don't have the best experience.

I only have to say that I woke up in the middle of the night in the forest in some sort of tree house, with no idea how I got there. Around me there were tons of empty bottles of beer and one empty 0,5 Litre bottle of Vodka and my friend who I was with was gone. Then I found my cellphone and there were about 20 missed calls and 12 text's, most of them from my dad.

I called him back and he picked me up. The next day I had to go there again to clean everything, the night before I didn't recognize that there was a lot of puke, my friend said it was mine and I didn't want to go home. She even tried to pull me up but I refused, so she left me there.

But today is another day and I learned my lesson, so now when I drink I don't drink much.

Walking to the kitchen with Sara and now Hanna as well I see Santana and Sam drinking as well.

They aren't wasted, yet.

Hanna gives me a beer and I thank her. Then I sit down and Hanna sits next to me quickly. I get the feeling that she is stalking me or something because she is always were I am like after she showed me around she even asked me if I wanted a ride home then when me and Sara got here she came right up to me and talked to me like I've known her forever.

But I know she only wants me because of my package.

I may know her only for a day, but I can tell because she is too obvious. Like right now she keeps touching my leg.

I look from my leg up the girl who is sitting opposite to me, Santana. She is smiling at me and I smile back. It's not this smile that I received all day, the lust filled smirks, but hers was more honest full of 'love'? - No not love, it's something else, something close to love.

Then she asked me if I wanted something stronger to drink, I only nodded because I couldn't speak.

* * *

We have been drinking and talking about an hour now. You can tell that Santana is drunk and Sam and the other girls are too.

So we make our way home now. Sam is having a sleepover at Finn's or whatever his name is.

Hanna and Sara went home as well, so I decided to take Santana home.

* * *

Reaching her front door she sits down at the last step, looks up to me and starts laughing.

I like this site of her, not the drunk one but the one were she doesn't care about the world and she is herself.

"What's funny?", I ask her.

"Sit with meh, Briiitty-baaby, pleeeaaase?", she says while points to her left side.

So I sit down next to her and ask her again 'What's so funny'.

She looks me deep in the eyes. "Isn't it weird that you went on a daaaate with Sarraaaa not me but I am the one you bring home and not your **Girlfriend**.", she says with a mixture of smile and laugh and sadness.

Date? I didn't go on a date. It wasn't a date. And I don't have a girlfriend.

"It was not a **date**, Santana. And **I **have **no **Girlfriend!"

After I say that she has a look I have never seen on her.

"Then... I guess it wasn't a date... when we went out" she says looking down.

But I want it to be a date. I even want to have a date right now or tomorrow, I don't care. I just want to have a date with her

Then she starts talking again.

"Even if I won't remember this tomorrow or better said later today, when I wake up... Then Sara and the other Bitch have nothing to say about what I am gonna do now."

* * *

"Wha-"

Brittany couldn't even finish her question when she felt soft lips touch her own.

_Magical _was the only thought both if them had.

Those lips which they have never left against their own, they didn't felt like strangers.

It was like they belonged to each other, like they have kissed so many times.

* * *

_**Next morning**_

_Why am I feeling uncomfortable? Am I still in the clothes from yesterday night?_

Santana lifts her blanked up and groans.

_What the fuck .Why am I still in my clothes and still wear my high heels?_

_What time is it? Oh, oke it's only 7 am. I still have 30 minutes to get ready. Gosh I need water and some aspirin._

_How did I even got home? Damn, why is everything spinning around?_

"Santana? Oh good you are home and awake. But honey you can't go like that to school" Santana's mom says when she walks in her room and sees what her daughter is wearing. Then she sees her her daughter's face and starts laughing.

"Honey you didn't even wash your face yesterday. OMG that's sooo funny. I have to take a picture and show it your dad."

"No pictures I am going to the bathroom now and wash my face."

"Oke, but I will bring you some water and aspirin. I bet you have a headache"

Walking in her bathroom Santana washes her face and takes a shower not caring if she will be late for school or not.

_Ok Santana think. Party. Kitchen with Sam. Me, Sam, Sara, Hanna and... and Brittany drinking in the kitchen. Oke keep going Santana._

_Hanna and Sara sat next to Brittany who sat opposite to me. She smiled her cute smile at me. Then we kept drinking._

_How the hell did I get home? I just need to keep going, then I will find out._

_Hmm, if only it was that easy._

_Oke. I stood up and then I saw Hanna smirk, so my eyes travel down._

"Shit that Bitch touched Brittany"

"Did you say something honey."

* * *

"N-No, Mom. I just have a huge headache. That's all."

"Ok, Santana. But no matter how much your head hurts you have to go to school because it was your own decision to go to that party."

"I know. I know. Love you mom", the Latina girl told her mother.

"I love you too, but hurry up." with that Santana's mom walked out of the door wondering if she really heart her daughter say 'Brittany'. _No, I probably heard wrong and if she said that name it's probably not Susan's daughter, even if we sometimes made fun of the both of them, when they were younger. But that's the key- word: __**Brittany is too young.**_

* * *

In the shower Santana hoped that her mother didn't hear what she said.

_I have to keep going._

_Ha-Hanna t-touching Br-Brittany. To make Hanna stop I ask Brittany if she wants to drink something stronger._

_I get her a drink._

_We keep talking._

_Hanna and Sara keep flirting with Brittany._

_Sam tries to flirt with me._

_I let him flirt with me. Because I am too drunk._

_But I still glare at these bitches._

_Then we decide to go home._

_**Blank**_

_I can't remember._

_Why can't I remember._

"Santana? Have you finished showering. You know you have to drive me and Britt to school. And I wanna know about the party. Because Brittany kept saying that it wasn't that special, but she keeps blushing when we were skyping this morning and I wanna know why is that?"

"Oh, shit"

"Santana? Are you there?"

"Y-Yeah. Why can't B- Britt- any drive with Sam?"

"You don't remember? You asked her yourself if she wanted to drive with us. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I just forgot. And yes I am done showering." Santana said and then started to blow dry her hair.

* * *

"Hey girl"

"Heey booy"

"M sorry ut S'tana n't rdy yt"

"Wha- You know that I can't understand people when they eat and talk at the same time right."

"Sorry, Britt. But Santana isn't ready, yet. It's probs gonna take her only a few more hours till she is ready to gooO" Puck said to his best friend.

"S cool. That's how it is. At least she will look ho-ft.. good?... Sorry?" said the blonde girl.

"S ok. I mean I know that people do like her it's just weird for me to hear you say that. We're good. Oke?"

"Yeah that's hot. I eh- ehm mean that we are ...hot... ehm.. I don't mean your sister. Even thought she kind of is... ehm... attractive... yeah attractive... there's nothing wrong with me thinking tha-she- You know what! let's just forget about it oke?"

"Ehh- sure?"

"**g**-ho-**t**", Brittany said trying to say good until she saw Santana walking down the stairs. So it became a mixture of good and hot.

"Hey Brittany. Ready to go?"

"Y-Yeah. Sure. Totally. I'd love to." she said with a blush covering her face. Then she turned around walking out the door. "I'll wait outside."

"What's wrong with her?" the Latina asked her brother who just shrugged and walked outside as well.

_Did Brittany call my sister hot again? Or was she just saying good?_

_It's probably the second one because why would she like Santana. She has a few girls around her anyway, so it's not like she'll go after my sister because San is 'straight', well we make people think that she is._

* * *

_Something is wrong with Blondie. But that blush of hers was sooo cute._

_Did I make her blush or was it something else, like maybe what Puck has said or... or they were talking about Hanna and how that bitch was flirting with Britt..._

_or worse..._

_about Sara and her date..._

_are they dating now?_

_Please don't let them be dating now._

_I have to find out if they are dating or not._

_Even if I am gonna die. Oke that was too dramatic. Pff I wouldn't wanna die for that 'coz I am not that desperate_

* * *

At 6.30 my alarm went off and immediately I thought of Santana's and mine kiss.

It felt like I could still feel her lips press against mine.

It still felt magical and I couldn't wait to see her again, so we could talk about it and then me and her can start dating.

It wouldn't mean that we'd move to fast because technically we have known each other for years and we even went on a date if you count Breadsticks and the cinema. Well two dates if yesterday counts as well because we hung out, I walked her home and then she gave me a goodnight kiss.

Even if she wants to move slower it's fine with me, as long as I get to kiss her lips again.

After putting on my sweatpants and sneakers I go for a Jog.

When I got home I remembered that me and Puck wanted to Skype so I start my Computer

* * *

"Hey Pucks"

"Hey Britt. How are you?"

"I am good. Actually really good" I say with a big smile, remembering me and Santana's kiss.

"That party was sooo good. Huh?"

Deciding not to tell him about me and Santana's kiss I say: "Yeah, you could say that?"

"What's wrong with you?" he says with a smile, now I am confused and simple give him a "huh?"

"I want details, now"

"Ehm. You know if you would've have been there you would have known... and didn't need the details from meh."

"Yeah, I would loooove to be able to go there buuut I can't coz unlike you I wasn't invited."

"Oh, right. Course you are too young" I say and start laughing.

"Heeey. It's not funny oke. And you are a year younger than me. So it's not fair you kno."

"True, but... honestly you didn't miss much... they were drinking and when I arrived there most of them were too drunk, anyway. So it wasn't you kno that good."

"But something made you smile and be happy."

"Yeah, doesn't matter. It wasn't really the party... but afterwards... kinda..." I said and saw Puck smiling while I knew that he ignored the last two parts.

"Waait. Waiit. Waiit... You were with Sara weren't you. Hah I knew it. I bet you got with her, didn't you" he says with a smirk, thinking that it was her who made me happy.

"Eh... yeah. Me and her went for a walk and had dinner before the party. Buut nothing else"

"Yeah. Yeah. Aaaand I believe you. But come on tell me more. Did you guys kiss. Did she let you touch her boobs?

"wHAT no. No. No. I didn't touch anyone's boobs." making sure he wouldn't gossip about me and Sara I decided to say: " But ehh... You know I like to keep my options open... So we will see I guess."

"Sweet. That's my girl. And no worry's I won't tell... not even Quinn if you don't want me too... even if it's gonna be hard."

"You know how Quinn is like... so it's better if she doesn't know."

"Yeah I understand. Buut only if, you let me kno if she let's you... you kno" he says laughing and dreamingly.

"Ehh. I gotta go. Byeee see ya later" I say and go offline.

* * *

Knocking on the door and waiting until Puck finally opens the door I walk in and we say 'hey' to each other and say 'Boy' and 'Girl'.

Now I am thinking about it I wonder it happened, but it mine and his friendship was always weird.

One day we couldn't be apart from each other and cry whenever our parents made us stay apart.

On other days we were fighting like crazy and about unnecessary things, like who tells the ice-man the first order or which girl is hotter.

Sometimes we would even hit each other because we couldn't believe that the other one thought the less hot girl was hotter than the other.

All in all it was a brother- and sister relationship. And I am happy to call him that. My brother.

Oh he is saying something.

"...S'tana n't rdy yt"

Today is probably my lucky day because even if I would have listened to him I wouldn't understand one word and the more important thing is I will see Santana again and then we will talk, kiss and live happily ever after together.

"Wha- You kno that I can't understand people when they eat and talk at the same time right." I tell Puck.

"Sorry, Britt. But Santana isn't ready, yet. It's probs gonna take her only a few more hours till she is ready to gooO", Puck tells me.

Gosh, let her take all the time she needs.

Because

"S cool. That's how it is. At least she will look ho-ft" , damn did I just said that out loud? Shit I did because he looks weird at me. Fast Britt. Fast think of something else to say. ".. good?... Sorry?", I realize there is nothing to do about it. Damn why do I always say thinks and then think about it.

"S ok. I mean I know that people do like her it's just weird for me to hear you say that. We're good. Oke?"

Thank god. But she is so freaking hot. It's like illegal or something. But so hot. So hot.

"Yeah that's hot.", did I just talked out loud again. Damn what's wrong with me. "I eh- ehm mean that we are ...hot" What the Fuck. We are hot? "... ehm.. I don't mean your sister. Even thought she kind of is... ehm... attractive... yeah attractive... there's nothing wrong with me thinking tha- she- You know what! let's just forget about it oke?"

Why am I even talking? I am just gonna shut up.

"Ehh- sure?" he says and I know he is confused now. And I don't blame him. Not at all.

"g-ho-t " Oh my God. She is soo hot. And I said hot again oO

"Hey Brittany. Ready to go?" I hear an angel speak to me named Santana Maria Lopez.

Damn this skirt is so short and her cleavage. OMG. I think I am gonna die.

Shit I have to answer or she will think I am crazy or whipped. Which I am not. Okay maybe I am a little crazy. But people told me that it's cool to hang out with crazy people because they will never get bored and always have fun.

But I am not whipped. Nope not at all. Nu- huh.

"Y-Yeah. Sure. Totally. I'd love to." Then I look down. My bulge is slowly growing. I need to get out of here and think about gross things.

"I'll wait outside." I say and turn around, closing the door.

Okay, Brittany think. Gross. Something. Gross.

* * *

On the way to school Santana and Brittany kept quite, hoping the other one would talk.

But it never happened.

So Puck kept talking most of the time, about football tryouts and his crazy teacher who already gave them homework which contains about writing 4 or 5 pages, that until Wednesday.

Brittany and Santana sometimes said words like _'that's great' _or _'how horrible'._

Even thought there were interested in other things.

Brittany wanted to know what Santana thought about their kiss. If she liked it or not.

Santana only wanted to know if Brittany and Sara were dating now or not. She didn't care about other things.

* * *

What if Brittany and Sara are dating?

_I need to keep my distance to her, now I guess._

_I need to do that before I grab Sara's head again and hit it really hard against a wall. That would be totally awesome I only have to find a metal wall. Then it's settled._

Walking into school I see a girl looking strange at me. As if she knew what I was thinking.

_Okay, fine. I have never hit Sara's head and hit it hard against a wall. But the thoughts count right? So I did it once before. I did think about it yesterday when she cut me off again, while I was talking to my- Britts._

Then I turn around and walk towards my locker to put some things in there.

* * *

"Hey Santana."

"Oh, Hey Samuel. How are you?"

"Good. A bit sore. But good. And you?"

"I am fine. You know what's weird? That I haven't seen you at one party until yesterday. Were you always hiding or what?"

* * *

"I am fine. You know what's weird? That I haven't seen you at one party until yesterday. Were you always hiding or what?"

Ehm, Damn what am I supposed to say. Uff. The truth like mom always told me.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Sammy do you like someone?"

"No, mom. And I don't have the time for it, you know it."

"Oh, please. What are you doing. Reading comics, playing with dolls and playing computer?"

"Mo-om. It's called action figure. "

"Ya, ya dolls. But Sam if one day you decide to give me grand-baby's then you need to be honest with the girl. And with that I don't mean that you have to go and knock up some girl. Please do me, that girl and your baby the favor because god knows you will probably end up dressing your son as cat-man or something."

"Cat-woman. And no it's gonna be Hulk. That would be tots awesome." he said excited.

"Noooo. Like I said you will not knock up some girl until your 30 or something then maybe you will start to act like an adult. But What I Wanted To Say Is: If you like a girl then be honest with her. Always. You never know because sometimes they want to know what you will say, but they already know the truth."

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Deciding to tell the truth I lean against a locker.

"Yeah, well it's sort of all new to me because you know I want to change my image around here. It being my last year and well Brittany being here. You know I have to play the big brother." stop there.

Girls don't like it if guys talk to much. Not at all.

"Sounds good. Just tell me if you need advice or something. You are like family, you know Puck and Britt being all Brotherly and Sisterly and stuff.. So that makes us family. K?"

"Yep. Sure."

"Alright, then. I gotta go, kick some ass and shit."

"See ya" I say looking after her and her pretty ass.

I am thankful that I didn't tell her that I wanted to change for her as well because since junior year I was in love with her.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Sam sits in his room talking to his sister on the phone like they often did.

"I don't know what I should do. Because she saved me last week from a slushy facial and- and I don't know what to do because she is all popular and a cheerleader and a Senior. I am just a junior. I have like not a chance at all. At all. But I like her, so much. Her eyes they are so beautiful and her boobs , then there is her ass and her hair. She always paints her nails red or white, sometimes black because it fits with the Cheerio's uniform or what ever it's called. See I can't even talk with her because I will embarrass myself. And the-"

"Sa-am... Thank god you stopped. I have been calling your name at least 5 times."

"Bu-"

"No, no but's. Now you are going to listen. First you need to stop talking soo fucking much. Say a few words or ask her some questions but not like how are you and these bullshit questions. Sure yo need to ask them that. But then you ask them how their day has been? What they did so far? What they are gonna do today? And all that shit. You have to make them think that you care _which you do, maybe. _Got it?"

"Yes"

"Good. See much better. I still remember when this one girl kept talking to me like there was no tomorrow. The only thing I wished would happen was that someone would come around and kill me so I won't suffer anymore."

"That's horrible."

"I know that's what I felt when you were talking:"

"Heey. But I meant that you wanted to die."

"Hell no. I didn't want to die. I just wanted someone to kill me... Anyway I have some questions you need to answer."

"Shoot"

"You are getting good. But don't answer with one only one word either because that shows you are uninterested."

"Understood. I mean 'I understood and you can ask me whatever you want'"

"Perfect. So you like like a grandma?That's gross! and you aren't junior, you are Sam; and what the hell is a Cheerio's. By the way I don't even know who you are talking about and it freaks me out to think about you liking older women"

That night Brittany gave Sam advice about Santana without even knowing it.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Trough the whole day Brittany didn't see Santana once. So she was pissed. Because after school Sam drove Brittany home, she wasn't pleased, not at all because that screwed her chance to finally talk to Santana.

When she got home Brittany's mother was jumping in her arms and screaming very loud that Brittany thought she might get deaf.

When Sam came in the room covering his ears with his hand he started laughing as soon as he saw his mother hugging his sister.

He could still hear his mom screaming even if he covered his ears. She was screaming something like : 'doctor' , 'great n'ws' , 'in10min'ts'.

Then finally she was quite and started to run around to search for her belongings, when she saw Brittany still standing in the same spot she told her to put her bag away because she didn't need it to go to the doctors.

Brittany looked confused at her and asked why she would have to go to the doctors?

"You haven't listened to me again. Honest Brittany if I wasn't happy you'd get grounded."

"Bu-"

"No but's. We are going now. See ya later Sam."

* * *

_Knock. Knock_

"Please Come in." I say.

"Hello. Micheal"

"Hey Susan and Hello Brittany."

"It's nice to see you again. How are you"

"Even tho I was dragged in here? I am good." Brittany says and receives a glare from her mother.

"Oh, oke. But why didn't you want to come here?" I ask her hoping that she didn't change her mind about wanting to know if she fertile or not.

"It's not that I didn't want to come or something buuut it's just weird that if you come home the first thing that happens is that your mom jumps at you and starts screaming words which I don't understand, oh and then I get a treat because I didn't understood her 'Brittany if I wasn't happy you'd get grounded.' Oh and then I get dragged in here without knowing what it's all about." Brittany says and pretends to be her mother.

"Hehe oke. I always knew you two are crazy." I say when I see Susan having a guilty expression on her face.

"Yeah. Yeah. You know us, but let's get to business Mr. Lopez." Susan says smiling at me.

"Ok. Let's all take a seat."

* * *

"So. Sperm taken on August the-"

" .Piiiiiip. I didn't want to know remember?" Brittany's mom said to cut off Mr. Lopez.

"Right. Sorry. So sperm taken on August the Piiiiiiip. And results are released on September the 6th."

"Can't you just please tell me if I can baby's later or not?" Brittany asks.

"I am sorry Brittany. But I had to say that."

"Oke keep going."

"Brittany. It took us awhile to get the results because well-" Santana's dad started the serious subject.

"Just tell me. I am not able to have baby's. Done. It's that easy to say without all this other crap"

"Brittany-"

"No mom. I just... Look we know now so can we please go. I need rest. I just... have to get used to it."

"But he didn't even"

"Brittany. You didn't let me finish! Look I know it's all hard but I need this explaining to do and it won't be permanent."

"What do you mean?"

"Yes, you … you were sort of right. You can't get girls pregnant right now... well you can but there aren't much sperms that are let's just say 'strong' enough. But if you work out and eat the right food then they will 'get stronger' because you are still young. So it's great that you decided to come here. And let me make the test."

"So I can have grand-baby's?"

"I can have children?"

"Yes, Brittany. I already have a diet for you. And you can't smoke. Which I hope you don't do?"

Seeing Brittany shaking her head no he continues.

"Oke that's good. Alcohol. Well you are still to young to drink. But we were all young and you will start as well. But it's not bad for you as long as you won't overdo. One or two beer a week will be oke. Maybe one cup of tequila or whatever you will drink is fine too."

"Wow. An-And that's all? Then I will be normal?"

""Brittany. You are normal but to answer your questions, yes you will be fertile. But it will take a while maybe a few moths maybe a year. I don't know. But that's why you have to come here and you know- again. And yeah. If you are fine with it?"

"Brittany please think about it. It's- even if you will hate to come here and everything but- but honey. Then. You will be able to-" Susan began to sob.

" it's oke. I will be here every month. Without missing it once. I will never agai- never touch a cigarette. Promise. And I will eat whatever you tell me. I want to join the soccer team. It will be alright right? Because I love soccer and when I found out there is a team I wanted to join because I played in Germany already. And I loved it."

Brittany said, saving herself when she almost spilled that she once smoked a cigarette just to be cool.

* * *

Next day at school Santana wondered which clubs Brittany wanted to join.

One part of her wanted Brittany to join the cheerios because then she could spent more time with her.

The other part of her didn't want Brittany to join the cheerios because that meant that Brittany would be spending more times with girls who kept hitting on her. But worse she would spend more time with Hanna and now Sara because Sara joint the cheerios before the summer break as well.

* * *

At lunch Santana saw Brittany sitting with Quinn, Puck and some other people at one table. Then suddenly Sara sat down to them and started to brush her hands against Brittany's shoulder.

There was only one thing to do, so she walked up to them, catching Brittany's eyes and then she just stood there locking eyes with her. Until Puck brought them back of their staring contest.

"You want to sit with us sis?"

"Ehm- No. Sara you need to sit with the cheerios."

"But why?"

"It's always been like that. So go there and sit down. I am sorry guys but until you are on the squat or football team you can't sit with us. Bye."

With that Sara went to sit with Santana and the others but she kept glancing over to Brittany not seeing that she was looking at Santana the whole time and not her.

* * *

"So Quinnie which clubs do you wanna join?"

"I was thinking the cheerios. Hey Puck do you think Santana can help me with that?"

"Eh. I don't know because she keeps saying she's a bitch or something. Which I don't understand because why would she insult herself? Anyway I am going to join the Football team. Yep you heared right. Look at these guns."

"Haha. There are little baby toys. Nothing else."

"What?! Nooo as if you have any better."

"Sure I do. You forgot my abs?"

"Damn. She's right. Britt's abs are to die for." one of the girl on the table said.

Brittany again forgot the name of a girl who was hitting on her.

"Oke. Oke. And which club will 'Ms. I Am Better At Everything' join?

"I was thinking the soccer team."

"I wouldn't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because, Brittany the soccer team hasn't won a single game for about 3 years now."

"Well then they will 'cause I am joining them.

* * *

"Coach Williams?"

"Yes?" the soccer coach turns around with a smile on his face.

"Hello. I am Brittany S. Pierce. And well I was wondering if I could... maybe join your Team?"

"Sure. Wait a Second" he says and then he screams so the boys gather around him.

"Everyone welcome our new team member Brittany."

After the Coach said that, everyone was clapping their hands.

"Wha-?How?-But... What about tryouts?"

"Honey we are happy for everyone who wants to join us." one of her now team-mates said as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Eh. You better put your hands away coz I have a dick and you don't like dick's, do you?"

"Wha-?Oh-**Oh**. I am sorry."

"No problemo"

"Actually. It is coz she's my little sister" Sam says looking angry at the dude who tried to hit on his sister.

"Hey Sammy boy. How are you? I didn't even know you liked soccer or that you played in our school's team."

"Today is his first day." Someone Brittany didn't know either said.

"Oh. Oke. Cool. So it makes us two. Sweet"

"Well everyone. I don't know about you but I am tired, so everyone you can go home, now." the coach says as he turns around and walks away.

"But practice should have only started about 5 minutes ago?" Brittany says confused.

"Welcome to our soccer Team." Someone else says again but Brittany didn't know his name either. "**Oh**, by the way I am Berry. Blaine. Berry."

"Yep Britt. Meet my best friend, Blaine. Lets go home so I can finally finish my new video game."

"Oh. Sam, you mean I will finish it." Blaine says and Brittany get's the feeling that she will grow to like him.

But the name. The name sounded so familiar to her. Well maybe because of Berries. Like Blue- Berries or Strawberries. Gosh how much Brittany loves Strawberries.

* * *

"So tell me Blaine, is there some hot chick you like?" Brittany asked while she and Blaine played virtual soccer.

"Eh...Ehm...Weeeeeell"

"He's gay" Sam answered walking from the kitchen to the living room.

"Oke. Any cute guys?"

"You are cool with it? Wow. Normally people freak out" he said looking at Brittany.

"Score. Blainy you have to keep looking at the screen. Annnd you ask a girl with a dick, if she freaks out that you are gay?"

"Right. Totally forgot about **that **one. **But**... ehm... no there is no guy."

"Oh come on Blaine. You do not have to deny it." Sam says and goes to Blaine's side then sits down on his lap laughing.

"Eh... Oke?. I gotta go have **fuuun**." Britt says and starts to run upstairs.

"Britt?! It was just a joke. You know I like girls." Sam says falling from Blaine's lap on the floor. "Autsch. What was that Blaine?"

"It's all nice that you like me and all. Buuut...ehm... I am not sure how I should say it... But-But-Bu" Blaine said looking down.

"**Spill **it, Blaine. It can't be so bad" Sam said looking at Blaine and stroked Blaine's shoulder.

Looking up seriously and looking deep in Sam's eyes Blaine said: " I **do not **have a crush on you" and then he starts laughing and rolling around on the floor.

"Hah. Hah. Hah. Very funny."

* * *

_**The next day on the way to school**_

"So you and Blaine? Huh?"

"Oh shut up. You know it was just a joke."

"Hmm or he just turned you down."

"Eh. No. And if you want me to keep giving you rides to school you better forget about yesterday night."

"What was yesterday night?"

"Good girl"

"**Oh**. now I remember you mean how Blaine turned you down."

**"BRITTANY"**

"Ok. Ok. I was just kidding. See that's how you do it"

"Oh. Keep quiet"

"Fine. Fine. So tell me about your crush."

"I am working on it."

"Aha. Did you already kiss her?"

"Eh. No? I said I am working on it?"

"Yeah, but you had that crush on her since last year?"

* * *

"Yeah, but you had that crush on her since last year?"

"So?" My brother answers.

"That's a freaking long time Sammy." I say trying to sound like an expert.

"If you don't want to call me, Sam, at least call me Samuel which is my real name. Sometimes I think that you don't even know my full name." Sam says laughing at the last part so I decide to have a little bit of fun.

"Your name is Samuel?" I say.

"Wha-Bu- Wow Britt. Really?"

"No, just kidding Samuel. But I am gonna stop now because I don't like that name. What were mom and dad even thinking when they picked out that name- no offense."

"None taken."

"Ok back to that girl. Didn't you say that she was a senior back then? Which means she should be in college now?"

"Eh... yeah she was a senior. But she has to repeat so she is still in High School."

Oh how funny is that, the girl Sam likes has to repeat senior year and Santana, who I have a crush on has to repeat it too.

Haha. What if she is a brunette with dark brown eyes as well. That would be so funny and awesome that me and Sam have a few things similar that we like in girls.

* * *

Brittany didn't know just how many and that it might cause both of them a heart ache.

* * *

"Hey Santana"

"Oh. Hey, Brittany"

"Hi. So how are you?"

"I am fine. Really. You?"

"I am good too. Went to the doctors and **stuff**... but yeah... How's school so far?"

"Eh.. good y'know.. Teachers keep talking, students keep pretending to listen. All the same. You?"

"Hah. Yeah same thing. Checking out different clubs and stuff."

"Oh really? That sounds like **fun**."

"It's not."

"**Yeeeah**, I believe you. How about the cheerio's"

"There is a club with cereals? **Awesome**."

"Eh. No, it's our cheerleader squat."

"oh, Oh. Yeah, Oke. Ehm. ok. What about it?"

"You wanna join? It's cool if you don't. I mean it would be good. Good if you join and all but you don't have to. It's just that I remember that you enjoyed dancing when you were younger and you were really-**really **good. If I remember correct."

* * *

"...Went to the doctors and **stuff**..." I went to the doctor's. Really Brittany really? Damn I lost my game. ".. How's school so far?" School? What is going on with me?!

"Eh.. good y'know.. Teachers keep talking, students keep pretending to listen. All the same. You?"

Gosh she is soo funny and beautiful. I have to say something. But not embarrass myself anymore. "Hah. Yeah same thing. Checking out different clubs and stuff." Smooth. I have to keep going.

"Oh really? That sounds like **fun**."

It's joking time. "It's not." yep got her.

"**Yeeeah**, I believe you. How about the cheerio's" Or not I shouldn't have made her uncomfortable.

"There is a club with cereals? **Awesome**." That really is awesome.

"Eh. No, it's our cheerleader squat." Dumb. Just. Dumb. Sam already told me that.

"oh, Oh. Yeah, Oke. Ehm. ok. What about it?"

"You wanna join? It's cool if you don't. I mean it would be good. Good if you join and all but you don't have to. It's just that I remember that you enjoyed dancing when you were younger and you were really-**really **good. If I remember correct."

Aww. She's so cute when she ramblers. So cute.

"Well. I don't know. It's not really my thing. You know?"

* * *

"Oh. Hey, Brittany" Really? Now she thinks I am not happy to see her.

"Hi" aww she said Hi again. "So how are you?"

"I am fine. Really. You?" Damn now she knows that I am not good at all... but she can't figure it out. What if she knows that I hate that she is dating Sara... and not me.

"I am good too. Went to the doctors and **stuff**... but yeah... How's school so far?" Oh cool she got her results. And she is cheerful which means she is fertile .

"Eh.. good y'know.. Teachers keep talking, students keep pretending to listen. All the same. You?" That was a great answer I just have to keep being funny then she won't know that the whole Sara thing is bothering me.

"Hah. Yeah same thing. Checking out different clubs and stuff." Why can't she check me out. Eh. Cheerio's. The Club. Why can't she check out the cheerio's? In a none sexual way!

"Oh really? That sounds like **fun**." Really? Fun? I would hate that.

"It's not." Damn. I knew it.

"**Yeeeah**, I believe you. How about the cheerio's" or me. Especially me that is.

"There is a club with cereals? **Awesome**." Aw. How cute. And if Sara hasn't even said anything about it it's a score for me because she won't stop talking about it. Maybe they aren't dating.

Or it's just wishful thinking.

"Eh. No, it's our cheerleader squat." See I am soo much better for her, coz with me she can talk openly and I teach her stuff, not like other wanna- be's.

"Oh, Oh. Yeah, Oke. Ehm. ok. What about it?" Oh damn. What was I thinking because if she joins others will see her amazing body as well and then there will be more girls who will be into her.

"You wanna join? It's cool if you don't. I mean it would be good. Good if you join and all but you don't have to. It's just that I remember that you enjoyed dancing when you were younger and you were really-**really **good. If I remember correct." Damn I am rambling again?

Please say no.

"Well. I don't know. It's not really my thing. You know?" Thank god.

"Oke. Well it's good that you don't. Well for you. That is. Because. Y'know. Ehm. It's not your thing and coach is crazy. Honest. She is."

Oh, no there is Miss Bitch. And she is walking towards us.

"But If you don't believe me you can ask your **girlfriend**" With that said I close my locker and walk away.

For the first time I don't want to cause trouble.

* * *

"...**Girlfriend**" Girlfriend?Girlfriend? What?

"Eh, I don't have-" damn Santana can't hear me anymore.

"Hey Britty. How is my girl?"

Oh she meant Sara. But I already told Santana that we are just friends. Or something like that.

"Hey Sara." But why does she still think me and Sara are _something_. I mean we are not. I just don't get it.

"So what have you and Santana been talking about?"

"Nothing special." That's it she thinks because I am hanging out with Sara that she's more than a friend. If I want Santana to believe me that me and her are nothing I have to keep my distance to her. That's it. I am gonna keep my distance to Sara and get San to make her mine.

"Oh oke, I've been wondering if you want to go to this party with me, on Friday?"

"Eh. Sorry. Can't. I gotta go. Homework and stuff." With that I walk away hoping that Sara will get it, that I do not like her, and move on.

* * *

"So how's soccer, Britt" Puck says laughing and I know it's not a question.

"Don't laugh."

"Oh. Come on. You are already disappointed. Didn't you just had yesterday your 'tryout' and you are already disappointed. Or wait. You didn't make the team. Oh I am so sorry"

"Hach. Hach Very funny. Very funny. Buuut. I did make the team."

"Oh really and which position?"

"It's..."

"Wait. Wait. I know. You are the one who keeps the bullies away from your team" He says earning a few laughs from the people around our lunch table.

"Hach. Hach. Very funny. Where did you get that one from? Did you work on it for the last couple of hours?" That one was good and earned me a few laughs.

"No. I did not."

"Hey guys. Stop fighting. And Puck I dislike you talking bad about the soccer team because my brother is one of them."

"Who are you even? You've been sitting with us for the last couple of days but I have no freakin idea who you are."

"I am Berry. Rachel Berry."

"Oh your brother is Blaine?"

"Yeah"

"Cool he is awesome. And now I remember you. You are the one who was talking so much when we were younger."

"Yep that's her." Quinn says laughing and trying to hold back her tears from laughing too much.

"Oke. Y'know I always wanted to kill myself when you talked but now you seem to talk less which is a relief."

"Thanks I guess."

"Yeah, you are welcome. See ya later, guys. Gotta go. My Spanish teacher wants to talk to me."

* * *

**Friday after school**

Brittany sat in front of her school waiting for her mom to pick her up because Sam stayed at home that day telling her he didn't feel well.

Suddenly the door behind her opened and Santana walked to Brittany.

"Hey BaPie. What are you doing here?"

"Did you just start calling me 'Baby' in some weird accent?" Brittany said with a frown. "And I am waiting for my mom to pick my mom up since Sam is sick."

"Oh oke. And no I didn't call you Baby. It's B because of Brittany and then Pie because of Pierce."

But Santana actually picked out this nickname because it was close to baby, so she could call Brittany that without her knowing it and others not looking weird at her.

"Well oke... I guess"

"Yeah no problem and I am gonna wait with you if it's fine with you" with that the Latina sits down.

"Yeah, no. Yeah. It's no problem." Brittany said shaking her head.

"Oke. Cool. Sooo... have you decided which teams you are gonna join?"

"Ehm. Yeah, I have joined the soccer team and I dunno still looking for others but I don't want to join too many because let's be honest... mooooreee free time."

"Oke. But... the soccer team? You know they are... you know... not... well... that good?"

"oh yeah. I figured that one out. I mean after starting practice 10 minutes and letting me join without seeing me play once? Yeah- oh and then after those 10 minutes of doing nothing going home?... so yeah... it takes time to get used to it... buut I plan to change that."

"Yeah?"

"Duh. You are gonna see in a few weeks we are gonna be champions. Or well if I think about it... It might take me a few months to train them."

"haha. Good luck. And cocky much?"

"yeah. You know me."

After that they fall in a comfortable silence until Brittany can't take it anymore and wants to know what the Latina thought about the kiss. But Brittany knew she shouldn't rush into this conversation.

"So... how was the party?"

"Eh. Fine. At least the parts I remember."

* * *

"Eh. Fine. At least the parts I remember."

The parts I remember? What?

"The parts you remember?" Brittany asks slowly.

"Yeah, funny story... So are you going to the big party tonight?" _Funny story? How What? Oke maybe she just tries to avoid it. But If I guarantee her that the kiss was amazing then maybe she will talk about it._

_I mean how can you forget such a kiss right? I mean she felt it too. I can feel it. She liked it as well._

_She liked it. Or it's just illusion?_

"No, I don't think so."

"Oh. Oke. I wish you'd come. So you could show me if you are still a good dancer."

"Yeah. But I don't know Sara is bugging me. And I have stuff to do... but if you want me to be there so bad I might show up."

"Haha yeah. But not to late. Or else I might not remember your dance." Santana says laughing.

_What? Not remember. Oke what is going on?_

"Hmm. If I think about it. I might show up. You know to bring you home save again."

"haha yeah. But this time I won't drink much. But-Wha-Wait?! You bring me home... again?"

"Oh, yeah I walked you home?"

_Damn, she-she doesn't rem-ember? She doesn't. But... No... No! That can't be. But it was magical._

"Oh, oke. At least you're not some weird guy who wants to get it on with me... but leaves me unsatisfied- haha that's priceless... You oke?"

_It wasn't even unsatisfying it was that bad that you can't even remember. It was just a simple kiss. A unremarkable kiss. That is what it was to you. It's not even worth a thought of yours._

_But to me it was satisfying. It was and is even more that that to me. It was magical. It was everything, everything I ever wanted my first kiss to be. To me it is my first kiss. You took my first kiss. And you don't remember it._

"yeah. Yeah. Priceless."

"I hope I didn't start to cry or something. Because sometimes I tend to start crying about shit. Like. Like once I cried because I somehow remembered that when Puck was only 4 years old and he got home from collecting candy on Halloween. My mom and dad didn't aloud him to eat one more cookie. So he stole one and ran in his room to eat it pretending to be upset. I went to his room because I knew he wanted to eat it there. I distracted him so could take the cookie and I ate the last cookie while he watched me. End of the story I woke him up, with a cookie in my hands and gave him the cookies while I cried and apologized to him. _**'I am such a horrible sister. Please forgive me. Please. Please. Please I will do anything. Please be my brother again. Please love me again. I promise to never steal a cookie from you.' "**_

* * *

_I hope that made her laugh because I can feel that she doesn't feel alright._

"That's funny. But no you didn't cry." she says smiling. But the smile doesn't reach her eyes.

"Thank god. I thought I embarrassed myself."

"No. Never."

"And you didn't rape me, I hope." I say laughing and leaning against her.

"hmm. No. I didn't"

_Ok that's weird why isn't she talking much._

Seeing her mom parking in front of us I stand up-

"Yeah, well thanks for bringing me home safe. And I hope I will see you at the party."

She looks up and it looks like that she is only now realizes that her mom arrived. Then I see a tear rolling down her cheek and she just stands up and walks to the passenger seat.

"Bye" and with that she closes the door and her mom drives off.

* * *

"I am sorry that I am late Britt." the blonde girl's mom says apologizing to her.

"It's fine." she says looking out of the window.

"What's wrong? Shouldn't you be happy that you are fertile?"

"Yeah, I am. It's just... I dunno..."

"Oh, Britty... don't be sad that you need to work on being able to have kids. Just be happy."

"hmm... I try..."

* * *

Arriving home Santana starts to pick ou her clothes wondering why Brittany started to act weird.

When she decided that she wanted to wear a short black dress which showed just enough cleavage she put it on her couch and sat on her desk to mix some music.

After doing that for about 2 hours she got frustrated because something didn't feel right.

So she closed her Lap Top and laid down, thinking about Brittany. And the night of the party.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

Brittany and Santana walked home and Santana desperately tried to walk a straight line.

"I am **not **d-unk Britty Bee. I not even t-sy...K ma-by little- juzzt little. But I cn stll waaal-k. Look. see. See th-t. I-You di-n't see. Look-Look agn."

"Yeah, yeah. I saw. Good girl. I don't even know what I was thinking when I said that you are drunk. I am sorry."

"Oh, ooookkaaaaaaay. I fogv you coz you cute."

"Thank's honey."

"You cllt me hoy-hoo-hon. Hihiihihi. Cait say it."

"Yeah, I think you are the cute one here."

"No. Ba-ass."

"What?"

"Ba...ass"

"I don't know. Sorry"

"When you sca-y... and hve a nce ass.", Santana said looking confused to Brittany.

"Huh. Oh, Oh. You mean Bad- ass."

"Duh, ba-ass."

"Yeah, Yeah. You're just too cute." the blonde said looking lovely at the brunette.

"Ba-ass" the brunette said slowly starting to cry.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. Please don't cry. You are a bad-ass. Not only a, but you are the Bad-ass oke? Please don't cry"

"hmpf... **haaaappy.. Ima haaappy gurl... Loving my fa'vr'te gurl... Ima haaaaappy gurl... liv'ng m dreeeeaaam." **Santana startet singing or either screaming.

"Oke. Oke. You are happy and now chill oke? I don't want this street to wake up because of your screaming."

"But-Bu-But I sing" the brunette started sobbing and looked like she was about to cry.

"Yeah, Yeah. Singing. Sorry. I mean singing. Guess I am the drunk one huh?"

"K. you not dunk.. But..."

"Santana? Is everything oke?"

"Look. Britty LOOK DUCKS?SLEEPING DUCKS! CAN YOU SEE THEM? BRITT SEE?!"

"Yeah, Yeah. Psssst, San. Please be quiet. You don't want to wake them do you?"

"Nooo, . Don't make them wakey,wakey" Santana started to hug Brittany thigh and she started to cry, so Brittany held her thigh.

Whispering comforting words and that everything will be fine again Santana finally stopped crying and Brittany was relieved. Even thought she didn't mind having the Latina pressed against her.

"Sooy, Britty"

"it's okay San."

"How about we watch these ducks here sleeping for awhile and... and sit on this bench?"

"Mhh k."

So they sat down and Santana snuggled as close as she could to Brittany. And Brittany didn't mind. Not at all.

"Comfy." said the brunette .

"Yeah" Brittany said and looked down seeing the Latina slowly falling asleep but before she said something that Brittany didn't expect to hear.

"Sme bench. Saw you t night en you wet sat hme nd din't kno waz you.. coun't mke you fll betta... sooy, Britty" then she fell asleep but making Brittany wondering what she meant.

She understood what she said ' Same bench. I saw you at or that night when you went sad home but I didn't know it was you- Couldn't make you feel better. Sorry Britty' But what did she mean with she saw me?

* * *

After a few minutes Santana wakes up and she is definitely less drunk. So they start their way home.

The brown eyed girl talks more understandable and even manages to walk a 'straighter' line well she was still pretty much wasted. But Brittany didn't have to hold her upright.

When they both reach the brunettes front poach she asks the blue eyed girl if she wants to spend the night and then in the morning she can go home or better just stay home with the Latina and live happily ever after. And of course making a lot of children.

First she just starts laughing until she realizes that Santana is serious and about to start crying again so Brittany answers fast.

She declines and tells her that she doesn't like to sleep at other people's home unprepared.

Then before the Latina can open the door or give Brittany the keys to open them, she sits down at the last step and starts to laugh.

"What's funny?" the blonde asks the laughing brunette and she can't hold back her own smile because she likes this site of the brunette.

"Sit with meh, Briiitty-baaby, pleeeaaase?"

So the blonde obeys and sits down asking her the same question again.

Santana looks deep in Brittany's eyes. "Isn't it weird that you went on a daaaate with Sarraaaa not me but I am the one you bring home and not your **Girlfriend**.", she says with a mixture of smile , laugh and sadness.

"It was not a **date**, Santana. And **I **have **no **Girlfriend!" the blonde answers.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"**Santana**? Oh hey. Welcome back! I have been here for the last 2 minutes wondering when you will finally see me."

"Oh. Hey Sorry."

"No worry's. I just wanted to tell you that dinner is ready. And you should hurry up that's all." with that her mom left.

"I totally cried last night! I can't believe myself. Ugh. Brittany thinks I am a baby now who can't handle alcohol and who cries a lot. Damn. Ugh. Why can't I just die now!"

* * *

_**BRITTANY THINKING BACK (Continues from Santana's memories)**_

"_Even if I won't remember this tomorrow or better said later today, when I wake up... Then Sara and the other Bitch have nothing to say about what I am gonna do now."_

"_Wha-"_

_With that she kisses me._

_She fucking kissed me._

_My first kiss._

_Magical._

_Lips touch mine. Then I feel her tongue. So I open up my lips. Just a little bit._

_Her tongue touches my lips. First my lower lip. Then my upper lip._

_Then the sensation happens._

_Magical._

_Just Magical._

_Her tongue touches mine._

_Magical._

_It wasn't a freaking kiss or peck or whatever you give young children._

_It was an intimate kiss, with tongue._

_She took my virginity._

_Okay maybe it's a bit overreacting to say that._

_But it's true._

_She took my kissing virginity._

_My kissing with a tongue virginity._

_**End of remembering**_

* * *

"Brittany! Dinner is ready. Sam is eating in his room so get downstairs right now so we can eat together because you know I hate eating by myself."

"COMING!" I scream so my mom can hear me.

"BRITTANY HOW OFTEN DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO SCREAM IN THE HOUSE! USE YOUR INSIDE VOICE, WILL YOU? AND NOW YOU MADE ME SCREAM TOO! I just hope that your fathers mom doesn't stand outside this house or else I am in trouble."

_I start laughing because it's true, my grandma hated when someone screamed in their apartment or house. I wonder how she looks like right now._

_But I can't think about her or else I will be more sad than I am right now._

_I can't be sad, I am young._

_I should live my life and not worry._

_I won't worry_

Telling herself that, she picks up her phone and searches in her contacts the one number she needs.

* * *

*ring, ring, ring*

"Hello? Brittay?"

"Hey... Sara"

" Hey Brittany. How are you?"

"Good. Good. I was thinking- wondering. I was wondering if- well... ehm"

"Brittany.. hey take a deep breath."

"Oke"

"Oke? You are fine now?"

"Yes, thanks. Like I said I was wondering how about you and me go to this party you were talking about and well after wards we can do '_stuff_ ' ?"

"Hmm. '_stuff_'?"

"Yeah, I mean I wanted to thank you and everything you know for the last party and you taking me to dinner. And for sure... you being... sweet... at the hospital... sorry I am just nervous that's all."

"You don't have to be nervous. And... well you don't need to do that."

"But I want to... Look I am sorry about me running away from you... But I really really want to get to know you."

"I would love to go to the Party with you Brittany... and I would love to do **stuff **with you as well."

"Hehe. Oke puhh. What a relieve. I thought I'll make a fool out of me."

"You didn't and you couldn't. And Brittany?"

"Yes?"

"I like you. I really like you. I know it's too soon say that and everything, but I do like you. And not because of your -you know- sorry? If I make you feel awkward"

"it's oke. Keep going"

"Not because of your …penis... but because I think that me and you are good... You know? I am sorry I am making a fool out of myself."

"No you aren't. But thanks it's sweet of you to say that."

"Yeah, so tonight?"

"Yeah, how about you give me your address and I will pick you up?"

"ehm- you aren't aloud to drive aleady are you?"

"Eh no? Not that I know. Why?"

"Coz if you pick me up? Or you try to? how are we getting to the party?"

"I heard you live one street away from the dude who throws the party? But I have no clue which house is yours?"

"Right. Sorry. See, you are the one making me nervous here. I completely forgot about that. So I will hang up now and text you the address oke?"

"Sweet. And I will see ya later. Bye"

* * *

**Saturday morning**

Brittany wakes up in a strangers room and her head is spinning around.

Then she looks down because she feels cold.

As she does so, she sees a blanket lying on the floor.

Then she sees that she doesn't wear her sweater, which she wore last night, neither does she wear her PJ's.

Then she sees her stomach... Her not covered stomach. And her boxers. No jeans. Showing off her morning wood.

"Damn. Why am I only wearing my boxers and bra. What the fuck happened last night? Why the fuck is my head spinning like crazy?!"

Farther away on a desk she sees a picture of a girl and people she has never seen before.

"Why the fuck am I in her room?"

Honestly why was Brittany in the brunettes room?


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is the Chapter no one of you has already read.**

**If you remember I wanted to have a bitch- fight and stuff like that... but i wanted to update so the story will finally devlope xD **

**Tell me if you like it so far?**

**my twitter name: UnknownDana**

* * *

**Saturday morning**

Brittany wakes up in a strangers room and her head is spinning around.

Then she looks down because she feels cold.

As she does so, she sees a blanket lying on the floor.

Then she sees that she doesn't wear her sweater, which she wore last night, neither does she wear her PJ's.

Then she sees her stomach... Her not covered stomach. And her boxers. No jeans. Showing off her morning wood.

"Damn. Why am I only wearing my boxers and bra. What the fuck happened last night? Why the fuck is my head spinning like crazy?!"

Farther away on a desk she sees a picture of a girl and people she has never seen before.

"Why the fuck am I in her room?"

Honestly why was Brittany in the brunettes room?

* * *

The door opens and the Latina walks in.

"Good morning Britt."

"Morni- ahh"

"Oh are you oke. Sure you aren't I am sorry. But here I brought you water and a medicine which will help you with your hangover."

"Oke. Thanks. I guess."

The brunette gives Brittany the water and medicine and sits next to her on the bed but before she does that she covers Brittany with the cover which fell on the floor.

"I bet you are wondering why you are here with me. Well in my room. And not at home?"

"Yeah, and why I am only wearing my boxers and my bra."

"Haha. Right. About that. No worry's nothing happened. But I know from experience that it's really uncomfortable to sleep with jeans so I wanted you to wear my PJ's. But you declined. That's actually said nice. You were saying stuff like. 'Hell no... Imma gonna sleep like nature made me' and I was like... 'Well didn't god made you?' Then you started arguing about god only wanting to get credit? For it? Or something like that... and before I could answer you, you fell asleep."

The brunette was honest. Well with the most part she said. She only lef out that Brittany reached out to her and lied down with her, holding her in her arms as she fell asleep.

"Yeah. I believe you. But don't blame me. At least I didn't do anything stupid did I?"

"No, you didn't" the brunette answered trying not to think of their shared kiss.

"Oke. I am ready to hear the story now." Brittany said trying to laugh, but she knew that this situation was awkward.

"Story? Oh.. yeah.. party oke."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Brittany and Sara arrived at the party and went straight to the kitchen to get some alcohol. Then they went outside and sat down on the stairs looking at the stars and talking. Simply having fun.

Sara saw how Brittany kept drinking and in the past hour she went three times to the kitchen just to bring beer and some mixed drinks with vodka.

So Sara tried to talk to her why she was drinking so much. But Brittany refused to talk about it, so Sara let go and asked Brittany to go dancing with her, just to make Brittany stop drinking.

They danced and got closer with every song that ended and began.

Santana put one of her hands on Brittany's shoulder so she turned around. At first she smiled and they danced together. Forgetting about Sara. Because she said she needed to use the bathroom.

Suddenly Brittany took two steps away from Santana.

Santana realized earlier that Brittany was drunk but she got better until she saw her walking backwards and then turning her head around with a sad expression on her face.

Then Brittany walked away and Santana saw her walking to Sara and then both of them went to the kitchen.

After about half an hour Santana saw Brittany again as Sara told her they'd better go home.

* * *

Santana heard Sara saying that they should better go to Sara's house so Brittany can lie down and sleep.

She couldn't let Sara take Brittany home because who knows what she will do to her. Sara after all had a rep about that. Just to take home either boy or girl, no matter if they were virgins or not.

She even heard some girls telling each other that she was good to lose their virginity to because she is gentle but not to gentle as if she's afraid to break them, so it's the best decision to lose the v-card to her.

So Santana went to Brittany and held her back.

"The fuck."

"Britt, were are you going"

"h'm" she says and she's more drunk than before.

"She means she will go to my house." Sara says to make Santana jealous, so she knows even if Sara gave her a chance to chose San she chose Sara.

"No, she won't."

"Yeah, she will."

"Nope."

"Yes, she will. So what you are her babysitter or what?"

"No, but we all know your rep. So she will go with me."

"The fuck. You don't think I would really do th-"

"Girls. Why fighting? We have alc. We have cigarettes and look like cigarettes.. but I won't tell what it really is.. k.. you won... it's weed. So comon be happ-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" Sara screamed frustrated.

Santana looked around not seeing Brittany.

"Brittany. Brittany. Britt where are you?"

"Damn. Now we lost her. And it's all your fault."

"Mine? How so? Only course I want her to be safe."

"Yeah, course she would have been save with me"

Suddenly they heard people screaming _'yes' 'totally worth showing up' 'get naked' 'get naked' 'ten bucks if ya show me yo titts'_

With that they turned around and saw Brittany standing on a table with a cup in her hand and desperately getting rid of her sweater.

Santana and Sara ran to her and put her down, then they walked outside.

"Britt, let's go." Sara said.

"No, Britt. Come on. You can sleep at mine. Because remember I promised your mom that I will take care of you?!"

"Mommy" Brittany said hugging Santana, "m 'uv mommyyyy, oo m'ch"

"Yeah, look Sara. I need to take her home."

"Fine." then she went to hug Brittany but she already turned around and didn't see Sara having her arms positioned to give Brittany a big hug.

That made Santana smile wide and then Brittany even took her hand I hers.

Unknown to her that Sara had seen that and walked back to the house to get drunk herself, so she could forget about Brittany choosing Santana over her.

* * *

Walking the last steps of the stairs and finally reaching the front door. Santana reached for the keys as Brittany was leaning against the latina.

When she finally opened the door. Brittany leaned to her ear and said. "Tks fo bing m h'm. M' he'o."

And then she kissed Santana on her cheek. Then she went in the house, trying to walk upstairs by her own.

Santana stood frozen in the doorway. Not moving one centimeter.

Suddenly the memory of their first shared kiss came back as she touched the skin Brittany's lips were 2 seconds ago.

Then she heard a crash so she closed the door and ran quietly to Brittany.

Finally reaching the last stairs, Brittany thanks Santana and wants to walk to Puck's room.

Santana once again hold Brittany back.

"Where are you going?"

"Pu's 'om, duh"

"No, you will sleep with me."

"Bu. M virgn"

"yeah. I figured But what I meant is that you will sleep in my room."

"K" With that she walks to Santana's room and tries to ask her _'are you coming'_ but fails, at least Santana understands her and walks to her room to go and sleep.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"So yeah, nothing bad happened"

"Nothing bad? I almost stripped!"

"Yeah, well I saved you. Didn't I?"

Santana left out a few parts like the kiss on the cheek. But as soon as Santana started the story things of last night slowly made their way back to Brittany's head.

As well as the kiss.

But Brittany would just keep quiet and not say a damn word because last night Santana asked her why she kissed her and Brittany told her about their kiss. So Santana knew.

But she ignored it.

So Brittany would do the best thing possible.

Forgetting about it as well.

Even if it was her first kiss.

Before she could say something else she got a text message.

"It's my mom. I gotta go."

"Oke. I let you get ready and I'll be downstairs. If you don't want Puck to know about it it's fine because he is asleep and my parents aren't at home."

"oke. And thanks."

Santana walked out of the room not knowing that it wasn't Britts mom who texted her. She only wanted a escape from Santana so she could think about things.

In the room Brittany replied to the text she got.

_**To Sara: 'Good Morning to you too (: yeah, I do have a lil hangover. But thanks for not letting me strip (; U R RLLY SWEET :3'**_

With the text sent Brittany got dressed, went downstairs and said a fast goodby to Santana and went home.


	5. Chapter 4

**Google helped me, so blame it for any mistakes :p**

**Also thanks for all the reviews,follows and fav's **

**I still can't believe I got 101 Reviews, you guys are awesome (:**

**Twitter: UnknownDia**

**also it would be awesome if you guys could check out my new story 'Trust' there are still some mistakes but I am working on them and I'll update at the end of the week, I think :D**

* * *

Sure I feel bad about lying to Santana, but I can't take it anymore because I know that I need time to think about my feelings for Santana.

And I cannot let her destroy me. Because that's what she will do.

Just like Mia's mom did with my dad and Mia did with me.

I trusted her but she ruined my life.

And I can't let Santana ruin my life because not like with Mia I have all these feelings... feelings for her. I have feelings for Santana.

* * *

When Brittany reached the front door she took out her keys and opened the door.

Then she saw her mom.

"Hey mom"

"Hi Britt. How was your sleepover?"

"Sleepover?"

"Yes. Sleepover. Yesterday Santana called and said that you guys were having a sleepover?! Or was it a lie? Brittany you know how much I hate lies."

"No. No it was no lie. Honestly."

"Thank god. I would be such a shame if Santana this lovely girl had to lie for you. She's such a sweetheart."

"Yeah, Yeah" Brittany said while thinking _this sweet girl who kissed your daughter and who just loves to play with feelings._

"Anyway. Your dad called and he has some news for you so he will be visiting us for a while."

"Oh, oke. Do you know what news he has?"

"No, I don't."

"Well... as long as he won't date a bitch again it's fine."

"Brittany!" The older blonde said not believing what her daughter was saying.

"I know. I know. But I am sorry it's true. You should have seen her and her oh so great daughter. I freakin' hate her. And I am happy that I don't have to live with her. Honest. I bet you wouldn't even survive living a day with her. Oh and have I mentioned I had to share a room with her when her walls in her room didn't have the right pink color? And then after this week her room looked the same nothing has changed. Mom she was crazy."

"Well. That's how some people are. But you were really girly when you were younger."

"Oh please."

"It's true. What happened to you?"

"I grew up?. Anyway I am tired I'll go sleeping now. See ya later."

"Yeah... Yeah... I bet your grandma would've freaked at you if she'd hear you speak like that. Good thing she doesn't." With that her mom went to the kitchen trying her new recipes.

* * *

Lying in bed Brittany thought about different things.

Like her life in a few years ago.

About Santana and Sara. She knew that she cared about both girls. And both girls cared about her.

But she couldn't place what it was Sara cared about. Was it in the friendly way?

It could be because they are hanging out, dancing, talking and laughing like friends do. But then there is this flirting thing that bugs her. Not because she hates the flirting. She enjoys it, a lot. But it feels like both of them don't feel comfortable doing so. Especially when she sees Sara looking weird at Hanna sometimes.

Then there is Santana. Santana. She could repeat that name million of times and never get tired of it. There is just something about her. Her hair. It's shining even if they are as dark as the night or even darker, Brittany would know because after the hospital visit were she saw Santana, she couldn't sleep a few nights. So she climbed out of her window to the garage roof, sat down and thought a lot, a lot about the brunette.

Then there was her skin. It felt so soft just like her plump lips. Her lips and skin were just kissable. Especially her skin- color. Even thought her and Puck were related his skin wasn't as dark as hers.

Then there was Santana's father, he had the same skin color as Puck. Santana's mom had a darker skin- color as Santana so she guessed Santana had a mixture of both parents.

So Brittany started thinking about what her and Santana's children would look like. Probably they'd have a mixture of her's and San's skin- color, long and dark as the night hair color, plump lips, dimples which will show when their baby will laugh and chocolate eyes which are to die for.

But the sad part? She'd never find out how their children will look like. Because they will never have kids, together.

* * *

Then Brittany thought about her grandma. How such a Bitch couldn't see love. Wow she just called her own grandma a bitch, in her mind.

But it's true because even if her parents are divorced now, they was a time when they were happy together. But this Bitch was awful and closed her eyes to it.

She abandoned her own son when he came home with his girlfriend telling his parents they were in love. His mom couldn't handle it because Susan was not from a rich family.

They didn't have a nice car or six to seven cars. Two or three houses in Europe, one apartment in Asia, one little house in Miami, two houses in Los Angeles and one in San Francisco.

They didn't have a house in New York because they thought it was too cold and if there should be done some business they'd do it somewhere else, but they would not once fly over to NY again.

That's why Brian and Susan went to New York. But before they did that they tried to debit as much money as they could from his credit card. Because they were scared that one day it wouldn't work. Then they moved to New York and lived with Susan's parents so the money was spend on college. And they were right, after one week the credit card didn't work.

Since then Brian has never heard a word from his parents even thought they could have contacted him if they wanted because back then he had two cell phones, one for 'business', because he had worked for his dad's company since he was 12 which left him no free time, no friends.

When he turned 17 he got himself another cell phone because that's when him and Susan started to go out with each other. The day he got kicked out of the house he wrote down his number and placed it were he knew they'd find it. He still has this number, but they still haven't called him.

Even thought he knows they won't call him he won't give up this number. He can't. He probably will never.

And even if he and Susan are divorced now, he still doesn't regret it. Not at all. Even if it meant and means that he hasn't seen his parents in about 18 years.

* * *

Sam was knocking on his sisters door until she said something he didn't understood.

Entering the room he asked her: "Hey. Or you are sleeping."

"Yeah, well not anymore."

"Yeah, sorry, about that but how about FIFA. Since you are awake already."

"You just woke me up to play some stupid game?"

"Well. To my defense I didn't know you were asleep. So I am sorry. But how about the game."

"Ugh. I would if I didn't have to get up and walk the stairs." Brittany says whining.

"Oh. I can help with that." Sam says as he walks up to her and picks her up.

"Ahh. Sam what are you doing?"

"Psst. You will wake up mom! And I am carrying you."

"I see that. But why?"

"Because you said that you didn't want to get up?"

"Ugh. I know. Now let me down! Autsch. Couldn't you let me down softer?"

"Sorry." Sam says feeling guilty.

"S. Oke. Anyway if a girl talks to you... do not take in all she says because often they say one thing but mean a whole other thing."

"Oh oke. But how do I know what she means?"

The whole evening both siblings lied down, were playing games, laughed and talked.

Brittany gave a lot of 'love' advice even thought most of the time she had no idea what she was talking about. She just thought about what she saw on TV or what she read online.

But she also had no idea that she was giving him advice on how to talk to Santana.

* * *

**Back to school (Monday)**

"Hey Brittany"

"Hey Sara. How are you?"

"I am fine. But I was thinking..."

"Yeah?"

"Well... I am auditioning for Glee..."

"I know that. You couldn't stop texting me yesterday about it."

After Brittany said that Sara hit her playfully.

"Hey I am just telling the truth... Annnnnnd no worry's you'll make it. You have a great voice."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I remember hearing you singing to yourself at the first party I went to here."

"You remembered that? I didn't even noticed you heard me."

"Yeah. I did hear you singing."

If Brittany was honest she didn't. She saw Sara singing or at least it looked like she was singing. And if she was honest the only thing she saw that evening was Santana. Like always.

She would even bet that if Santana walked by just now she'd completely forget what her and Sara are talking about.

"Well. Like I said I was wondering if you'd do a duet with me. Or you just dancing. Dancing would be fine too. But I have this song in my mind, that is a duet. And well it would be amazing if we did it together. What do you say?"

"Sure."

With that Sara hugs her and Brittany just now realizes what she had agreed to. Only because she didn't really pay attention to the green eyed girl because a chocolate eyed girl was running around her mind 24/7.

"Damn you Santana." Brittany said under her breath hoping that Sara didn't hear her. But she did, but decided to just ignore it.

Because she did give Santana and Brittany more than one chance to get together and they didn't.

* * *

**In the hallway after a few classes**

"Hey Brittany. Which classes do you have now?"

"Ehm. History and then a free period? You?"

"Awesome. I have now and later till lunch no lessons. So how about we will rehearsal it after your History lesson?"

"Eh sure. But where?"

"How about room A.207? The teacher loves me and I think I can get the key's for this room?"

"Eh yeah sure. When will we perform anyway?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Wow that will leave us 2 hours of getting it done."

"Yeah. I am sorry about that. But I was just so excited and I had another song, but then I don't know I mean I thought about asking you before but I was just to scared you'd reject me so I didn't say anything."

"Hey Hey. It's oke. We will make it work. Ok?"

"ok. Now you better go before you will be late."

* * *

_**Tuesday**_

"Hey everyone. Satan just texted me saying she's not sure if she'll make it today. Because of some appointment she has."

"It's Okey. Everyone now sit down."

At this moment Brittany and Sara walked in the room and told them they'd do a duet.

Then Brittany saw Quinn.

"Hey Quinn. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check out this club and see if I like it." Quinn said trying not to look at Rachel but she failed and Brittany saw that.

"Aha yeah right. Or you are here because of Ms. Steusard. Even thought I have no idea who it is."

"Huh? Oh !You mean Barbara Streisand? Thank you so much for the compliment. It's a shame you don't know about god in female form. But no worry's you won't suffer anymore. She was born in-"

"Wait up! Oh I am sorry I thought I saw a tiger. But I was wrong. Annnnnnd thank you so much you told me about who she is... but I really need to go up there on stage and perform." Brittany says trying to escape Rachel's talk because she didn't care.

"But I didn't tell you anyth-"

"Yeah, Yeah." With that Brittany walks up the stage and to her spot. Of course not before smiling at Sara and trying hard to pretend that instead of these green eyes she saw chocolate ones.

* * *

Then the music begins _**(you can watch the video on youtube for the performance because I am thinking that Brittany is dancing like Jake and Sara is dancing like Kitty and when Marley walks in please pretend it is Santana...) **_

_**(**_**Brittany.** Kitty. _**Brittany and Kitty**_**)**

**Ah**

_**Aaah**_

_**Ahhhh**_

**Uh uh... mm...mm **

**Hey baby won't you look my way**

**I could be your new addiction**

Hey baby what are you gotta say?

All you're giving me fiction

**I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time **

_**I found out that everybody talks **_

_**Everybody talks, everybody talks**_

**It all started with a whisper**

**And that was when I kissed her**

**And then she made my lips hurt**

_**I can hear the chit- chat **_

_**Take me to your love shack **_

_**Mama's always gotta back track**_

_**When everybody talks back**_

**Hey honey you could be my drug**

**You could be my new prescription**

To much can be an overdose

All this trash talk make me itchin'

_**Oh my, my dear**_

_**Everybody talks, everybody talks**_

_**Everybody talks**_

**It started with a whisper**

**And that was when I kissed her**

**And then she made my lips hurt**

_**I can hear the chit- chat **_

_**Take me to your love shack**_

_**Mama's always gotta back track**_

_**When everybody talks back**_

_**Never thought I'd live**_

_**To see the day **_

_**When everybody's words got in th way,**_

_**Oh!**_

**yeah, yeah**

ohhh

**Hey sugar show me all your love**

**All you're giving me is fiction**

Hey sugar what you gotta say?

**It all started with a whisper **

**And that was when I kissed her**

**And then she made my lips hurt**

_**I can hear chit- chat**_

_**Take me to your love shack**_

_**Mama's always gotta back track**_

_**When everybody talks back**_

_**Everybody talks, everybody talks **_

_**Everybody talks, everybody talks**_

_**Everybody talks, everybody talks... back**_

**It started with a whisper (**Everybody talks, everybody talks)

**And that was when I kissed her **(Everybody talks, Everybody talks)

_**Everybody talks**_

_**Everybody talks... back**_

_**Uh!**_

* * *

Before anyone could see her, Santana ran out of the room, not believing what she saw.

There were Sara and Brittany singing love songs.

What Santana couldn't believe thought was that Brittany told her before that she wasn't dating Sara or any other chick.

Brittany and her kissed. Twice.

But then there she is dancing with Sara and singing love songs.

Santana was never played before. Until Brittany came back into her life and changed that.

At least that is what the Latina thought.

* * *

**I hope you liked this Chapter... I know there wasn't much of Brittana in it but I needed to write the Back-story so I can use that in the future (when Brittana are dating) like I said I am planning to make this story around 20 or 30 Chapters. Maybe even more xD **

**And I am sorry that I don't update as often as I used to but I currently don't have internet so I have to use my brothers but I will go to the store were I bought my computer and hope they can sort this problem out (:**

**azwildcats: Hey there is nothing wrong with the update and I am sorry if you are confused but you can read the 'first chapter' it's an authors note and there is everything explained... you might haven't read Chapter 3 yet... I hope you aren't confused anymore.**

**Xxx: Hehe I am sorry that you freaked out :D thanks and I wish you a happy late christmas and happy new years :D **

**Glee4ever123: No worry's I am planing for Brittana to be endgame even if it will take them a while to get together... I think that you will like the next Chapter (: And the thing with Sara? Well I hope you found a little hint in this Chapter so you will know who Sara is actually interested in ;) Only to make sure :D**

**brittana-is-wanky21: I am with you on that :D But I promise there will be more kisses soon ;)**

**msHeatherette: Hehe your review made me laugh :D I think you will like the new Chapter... just saying 'lots of lady kisses' :p **

**Brittandsan4evs: Thanks... I hope you liked that one ?**

**I have two question for you guys …. how would you like a sort of singing battle between Sara and Santana? **

**And if you saw the song: Crazy by Marley and Jake... Which parts would you like Santana to sing and which one Brittany? (: **

**Cause let's be honest they are both hot and need more duets together :p**

**Please review? **

Before I forget it again... I don't own Glee or all the other stuff! If I did Brittana would have been together since season 1, would have never broken up and Santana would have knocked up Brittany already! :p


	6. IamDia

Hello everyone

I know that I haven't been here since for ever but some things happened and I am not going to make excuses.

My computer probably won't be repaired and i currently have no money to buy a new one so i am stuck with my brothers old one.

And i also have problems with my e-mail account which leads to problems with logging in and updating.

But I am sorting it out now which means i got a new e-mail and i made a new acount.

I will change a few things with my story and then i will update it and write the new chapters as well so there won't be a long wait.

I change these things again because i am not really happy how it turned out and i want more sexy times like i thought i would write at first .

I think I will have it all finished till Sunday or maybe even today.

I will also try to update every weekend if the old computer will still work xD

So if you find this story again you will know it's mine

Again i am sorry.

My new account : **IamDia**


	7. NEW ACCOUNT

Hello everyone!

BSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

**The link to the new account:**

** s/9083198/1/Unknown**

BSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

**MY twitter: IamDia5**

Some of you guys might have not seen my last note and others still follow or favorite it.

I have a new account and i already posted a few chapters.

It would be nice if you go there and read the new one. And leave messages (reviews) there because it doesn't have many, yet.

Thanks a lot.


	8. IAMDIA-Unknown

Sorry that the link didn't work out :/

you can go to the search button( right side on the top), change it to 'author' and type in '**IamDia**' .

my account will appear, which you can click on and then my Story is listed there :)

'UNKNOWN'

I changed a few things and added some 'sexy'- dreams and there will be sexytimes in the future :)

I hope everyone finds the story now.

If not or if you have questions you can E-Mail me: **imdia live** ...**.**...**de**

Twitter:**IamDia5**


End file.
